


Promises to Keep

by Roguex1979



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bruises, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Manipulation, Manipulative Loki, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes good on his promise to visit Jane.</p><p>Chapter One: There is a reason Jane slaps Loki in the halls of Asgard, and it's not what you think.</p><p>Chapter Two: Jane is visited in her own home, and Loki does what he wants.</p><p>Chapter Three (which is an addendum to Chapter Two): Jane owes Loki.</p><p>Chapter Four: Loki has a problem with his and Jane's 'arrangement'.</p><p>Chapter Five: Coming soon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York

**Author's Note:**

> I have put the tag for rape/non-con because although there is consenting sex in this chapter, the next one will not. I am not sure how many chapters this will have because it was only supposed to be a one-shot, but I then wrote a sequel (which is nearly done) and in writing that sequel, I feel another sequel coming on...so consider this a multi-chapter, but possibly only 3 one shots (so far).
> 
> The story swings from Jane's to Loki's POV. The change of POV is superseded by a line, so there shouldn't be much confusion, but both are in third person, not first person (no 'I said')
> 
> Also, I apologise for my use of single quote marks for speech instead of speech marks. I wrote this first chapter hen my keyboard was going doolally, and it's a long chapter with lots of talking and I haven't the inclination to change it. The next chapter, and all my other works will be correctly formatted. :)

ASGARD

'You're…?!'

'I'm Loki, you may have heard…'

The sound of a slap reverberated off the columns of the palace and Loki's head was turned to the side.

' _That_  was for New York,' Jane said angrily.

Loki turned his head back to her. He grinned. 'I like her,' he addressed Thor.

Jane glared at him, shifting a piece of her hair from her face. Why was he acting like he'd never met her before? Did he really not recognise her?

As Thor and Sif exchanged some quick words, Jane saw Loki's wicked smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Oh, he  _knew_  who she was.

* * *

NEW YORK

Jane held the tips of her fingers to the sides of her head, her elbows leaned on the small round table in front of her, the loud music banging inside her head like endless drums. She rubbed her temples lightly, willing the headache to go away. She should never have come here.

Why? Why? Why? Why had Thor not come back for her? It had been almost a year since she last saw him in Puerto Antiguao, New Mexico and she'd been working tirelessly to try and find a way to build a bridge between Earth and Asgard. It was harder with Erik Selvig working with SHIELD on some top secret mission that he wasn't allowed to tell her about, but he had assured her that it might help them to find a way to connect both worlds. She had begged him to let her know if there was any news about Thor, or Asgard. He had promised, but now it was nearly the anniversary since he first came falling from the sky, but there was no news.

Jane groaned as another thumping tune came through the speakers of the club she'd been dragged to by Darcy. This was not her kind of scene. And for that matter, it wasn't Darcy's either. Darcy preferred music that had a beat, yes, but the mindless repetitiveness of the trance music didn't seem like Darcy's style. But Darcy had insisted that Jane accompany her to this club because it was the place to be in New York. And Darcy had a modest apartment (courtesy of her parents) a short way away from here, so this wasn't too far to walk home.

Jane didn't even know what she was doing in New York. All her equipment, her lab, her research, was all back in New Mexico. She had needed a break, she reminded herself. Darcy had been excited and insisted they stay at her place. And at first it had been nice to get away from the 'office', but her mind kept wandering to Thor.

'You need a night out!' Darcy had said. 'I know a great place around the corner that had alcohol, loud music, good looking men…all the things you need to forget about tall, blonde and handsome.'

'You forgot ice cream,' Jane had added spooning the soft creamy deliciousness into her mouth. 'Ice cream is good.'

'Girl, that's for the beginning of a break up, not a year down the line! Come on! It's Friday night. We're going to get you laid!'

And so with much coaxing, Darcy had managed to get Jane to go out with her. She was wearing her sexiest dress, a little black number that she wore to almost every big event since she was in college. It was simple and understated, but it was low cut and rode high above the knee showing off her legs, albeit she wore skin coloured tights, which made Jane feel less exposed. She was also wearing forest green 3-inch heels (not killer, but Jane never could walk in anything higher) and a shawl to match. Darcy had given her otherwise straight brown hair a few random curls and with a touch of makeup, she was reluctant to go, but went anyway.

The night was not doing what it had originally been intended. The loud music was stirring Jane's headache and Darcy had gone off with a few girls that she knew to the dance floor. Jane had said she'd sit at the small table and look out for their things.

'Excuse me?' a female voice yelled in her ear, although it was still hard to hear. Jane turned to see one of the waitresses with a tray and a drink sitting upon it. 'This is from the gentleman at the bar.'

Jane was handed the glass of champagne and looked in the direction the waitress pointed. She could barely make out specific features since the flashing lights of the club made it difficult, but she could see a man sitting at the bar looking at her with an intensity that made her feel uncomfortable. He had one long leg crossed over the other, wearing a dark suit (Jane couldn't possibly tell what colour it was other than it was dark). He appeared to have pale complexion and dark hair that was slicked back and fell slightly below his shoulders at the back. He was obviously well groomed. Jane was not normally one to make prejudiced assumptions about another person before knowing them, but she felt he gave off an air of arrogance and superiority. He lifted his own glass of champagne and gave her a slight nod in her direction for acknowledgment.

She turned back to the waitress, whose facial expression spoke volumes about how she thought Jane was the luckiest woman alive to have the attention of that man. She smiled and put the glass back on her tray. 'Tell him thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested.'

'Are you kidding?' the fair-haired waitress asked, eyes wide. 'Have you seen how gorgeous he is?'

'Not interested.'

'You're crazy,' the waitress yelled over the music and turned to walk away.

Jane chanced another look over her shoulder to see if the man got the hint, and what she saw unnerved her.

His smirk was not what she had been expecting.

* * *

The waitress walked towards him, with a look of apology, but also an obvious lust she couldn't hide from him. It was pathetic. For her to think that he would want someone who would simply throw her legs open at his meagre attention made him want to shun her all the more. It was not the kind of desperation he wanted. But he'd needed use of her skill as a waitress to deliver the drink to his intended target, which is why he'd even deigned to speak to her.

'Sorry, hun,' the girl said placing the drink back in front of him. 'She's obviously blind…or a lesbian.'

Loki took a sip from his own glass and then smiled languidly at her. 'That is indeed a pity,' he said. He reached out and took the waitress's hand. 'Thank you for your service.'

The blonde smiled and he could feel her shiver under his touch. 'N…no problem.'

He continued to smile and rubbed small circles with the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand. He then lifted it to his mouth, placing a light kiss on it. The woman giggled ridiculously and when he let her go, she tottered off to go serve someone else, but the way she walked gave a hint of the wetness between her thighs. No doubt he would be in her mind tonight when she went home and fucked her boyfriend hard into the bed.

Loki stood up from his place at the bar, his drink in one hand, taking the spare in his other and walked over to where the object of his desire was sitting. Without waiting for an invitation, he sat in the empty seat not right next to her, but also not quite opposite her. His chosen spot was meant to assure her that he would not invade her personal space (yet), but also allow her to continue to look at her friend behind him.

'I'm sorry, but that seat is taken,' the woman he knew as Jane Foster said with a smile, although it did not reach her eyes. 'My friends are over there dancing.' She pointed to the dance floor.

Loki didn't turn to look. Instead, he placed the second drink on the table and slid it over to her with his finger tips. 'I know. But it's a waste of a drink, do you not think?'

'I'm sure there are other girls in here you could give it to.'

'I wanted you to have it.'

'Well, that's very nice, but as I told the waitress, I'm not interested.'

'So you did.' Loki regarded her appearance, taking note of her dress and the colour she had chosen. He approved. 'Do you often shun the kindness of strangers?' he asked taking another sip from his glass.

'Offering a free drink to a woman in a club is not a kindness. It's just a desperate attempt to flatter her into going to bed with you.'

'Are you not flattered?'

'Wary…and, as I have said, not interested.'

'Are you worried that I have put something  _in_  the drink?' Loki asked drawing on his knowledge of the depravity of some men to get what they want through the use of drugs. He grinned when she looked at the drink and then at him with suspicion. 'I can assure you, it is safe. Look…' He picked up the other glass and took a large sip from it. 'There,' he said after gulping it down. 'I wouldn't have drunk from it were it otherwise contamintaed.'

'Look,' Jane snapped. 'I don't know how they do it in England, or wherever it is that you're from, but here, in America, when a woman says she's not interested, it usually means she's not interested.'

Loki held his hands up in supplication. 'I mean no disrespect. I only meant to keep you company while your friend was otherwise distracted.' He saw her look over his shoulder, finally noticing that her companion had latched onto a rather handsome figure and was kissing him vehemently in the corner.

'Oh, Darcy!' Jane hissed.

Loki put on a look of innocence, although he had been in some way…okay, completely…responsible for the man's approach. A little mind control went a long way with only a hint of suggestion. And the alcohol in Jane's friend's system did the rest. 'So it would seem that you are, at least for the moment, free for my company?' The woman in front of him sighed and reached out for the now half full champagne glass. Loki gave his best unnerving smile and drank from his own glass.

* * *

Jane was pissed. No, not pissed with alcohol, but pissed off. How could Darcy do that? With a man she probably didn't know, leaving her here by herself. She had told Darcy not to abandon her as it had been her idea to come out in the first place. And now she was being annoyed by this…this…supercilious man!

When he'd first plonked himself in front of her, she had tensed, but pulled her tough demeanour over her like a blanket to shield her from his advances. He was charming, yes. He was handsome, yes. But she was in no mood for someone who would not take no for an answer. She had barely taken in his high cheekbones, his piercing eyes, his obvious impeccable taste in clothing (she could tell the suit was expensive and fit him perfectly, as if it was made especially for him) or his height. No, she hadn't noticed any of this.

He made some small talk with her as she continued to glare in Darcy's direction, willing her friend to stop what she was doing and come back to sit with her. The man, whose name she hadn't bothered to ask for and he hadn't offered, made her more and more nervous. The look he'd given her when she'd returned the drink to him had been…predatory. It was almost as if he'd taken her refusal as a challenge.

She realised he'd asked her a question, but she couldn't for the life of her think what it had been. 'What?' she asked a little ruder than she meant.

'I asked if you might join me for a late dinner.'

Jane laughed with disbelief. 'Have I given you any indication that I want to go anywhere with you?' she asked and thankfully noticed Darcy had managed to free her lips from her new friend and was heading over to the table, new friend in tow though.

'Jane, hey! Whose your new friend?' Darcy asked eyeing the man. The man smiled at her, but didn't proffer his name.

'I could ask you the same question,' Jane said sweetly through clenched teeth.

'Oh!' Darcy giggled like a school girl with a crush. 'This is Ben. He and I go way back. Well…we're going to go way back in like twenty years time. Right now, we're going way back to his place.' She looked at her man, who smiled impishly.

Jane could have killed Darcy, but in a way, she was relieved. She could now get up and leave, go back to Darcy's place and crack open the ice cream again, or go straight to bed. But her sense of responsibility overrode her wants. 'Are you sure that's a good idea, Darce?' she asked the obviously intoxicated woman. How much had she had to drink? 'You hardly know him.'

Darcy 'pfft' and waved a hand. 'It's all good,' she said. She leaned in towards Jane's ear. 'I got mah taser if he tries anything that I don't like.'

Jane nodded. 'Ok, but be careful.'

Darcy pointed between Jane and the man. 'And you…you too. Have fun though.' She leaned back towards Jane. 'Nice catch, girl. He's stunning!'

'Why, thank you.'

Jane winced, having thought Darcy's approval had been a little too loud, even over the music, which she noticed had strangely diminished since the man had sat down with her. As Darcy all but dragged her new conquest out of the club, Jane stood up and made to leave. 'Well, thank you for the drink,' she said with as much sincerity as she could muster unfazed when her unwanted table guest stood up with her, grabbing her shawl in the process, only to step behind her and drape it over her shoulders, his fingers lightly touching her bare skin. A jolt of pleasure ran through her body straight into her core and it shocked her slightly, but brushed his hands off her gently, turning round to look up at him. 'I think I'm just going to go home now.'

'I could walk you home, if you like,' he suggested.

'No, its fine, thank you.' She walked passed him towards the exit, and tried her best not to turn back to look at him watch her leave.

* * *

Loki rubbed the tips of his index fingers and thumbs lightly together, the fingers that had briefly touched Jane's skin, the fingers that had allowed some of his magic to filter between them. He was only slightly irked that she hadn't fallen for his charm and been so guarded of him.

Well, he would give her something else to focus on for the time being.

He glanced over to a table where two men had been watching Jane leave were sitting. He read their intentions and their doubt at going ahead with their brash idea. He quickly removed that doubt and implanted the courage in them they would need.

He watched them get up and follow Jane out of the club.

Waiting only a few seconds, he too followed, disappearing under a cloak of invisibility.

* * *

Jane walked quickly and surely, but could not shake the feeling that she was being followed. She shook her head. It was probably that creep from the bar. He couldn't take no for an answer.

Jane wrapped her shawl around her more tightly, for security rather than to keep warm. She was sure the street had been busier a few moments ago, but now it appeared deserted. Cars were dotted along the roadside, but no people. Somewhere along the road, she head a pigeon flap its wings and off in the distance behind her a glass bottle was kicked by someone, but she couldn't see anyone when she turned round to check.

Slightly freaked out, she turned to walk back in the direction she was going, but doubt began to niggle at her. Was she going the right way? She didn't recognise the street anymore and she was sure it hadn't taken this long to walk from Darcy's place  _to_  the club. She walked a bit faster.

Out of a side alley, a man stepped right out in front of her and Jane gasped nearly walking into him. 'Well, well, well,' he said, his New York accent thick. He was smiling brutishly. 'What do we have here?'

'Seems like a little girl is lost in the big city,' another voice answered behind her. She jerked her head to look at him and saw an equally intimidating man behind her.  _Where did he come from?_  She turned to back up into the road ready to run, but a car blocked her path.

'Where you goin'?' the first man asked. 'We ain't gonna hurt you.'

'Just…let me leave,' Jane said trying to sound brave. Her mind was drawing a blank. She tried to remember her self-defence classes she'd taken in school, but her knowledge had flown out of her head.

'We just want to talk to you,' the second man said. The two were still advancing on her. By now, they were both within grabbing distance and the taller of the two was bold.

Jane couldn't stop a shout from leaving her mouth when the man grabbed her arm and flung her into the arms of the other, her shawl fluttering to the ground. His hold was like a steel vice and she was immobilised. She swung her legs out hoping to unbalance him, but they had started moving and to her horror, they dragged her into the alley. She went to scream, but a hand over her mouth prevented this.

A sliver of her self-preservation training kicked in and she managed to stamp her heel onto her captor's foot. Unfortunately, this didn't affect him negatively and he laughed at her attempt. She continued to struggle, but realised she was wearing herself out.

Without warning, her assailant flung her to the ground in between some trash cans. She yelped as her back hit the wall, and she cowered there, her breath knocked from her body, her tights ripped where she scraped a knee on the hard ground. When she managed to recover, she stood up slowly, and her eyes darted around her to try and take in her surroundings. It was dark, the only light filtering in from the street, and they were more than halfway down the alley, and the surprisingly full moon above them. She could just about make out the two men's features. They were both well dressed, as if they had been out for the evening, and fairly young. The shorter of the two had a goatee and the other was clean shaven. The looks on their faces told Jane that they did not want to just take her purse.

'Please,' she started, and flinched when the taller one stepped forward. 'No!' She shut her eyes waiting for the attack.

* * *

Loki had walked silently and invisibly following the miscreants towards Jane. He watched as they broke off, one still following her path, the other apparently going to circle round in front. Their hunting skills amused him as the one following behind Jane accidentally kicked a glass bottle and tried to hide himself in the shadows. Loki aided him and wondered if the man thought Jane was blind when she turned around to the noise but gave no indication that she had seen him. When she had carried on walking and the idiot predator composed himself, Loki continued to follow.

Loki had watched with interest as the second man stepped in front of Jane. He listened to the brief exchange of words and saw Jane try to calm herself down. When they grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway, Loki had been impressed with their moves and stood at the mouth of the passage. With glee he saw Jane futilely defend herself, but they were stronger than Loki thought. He frowned when she was thrown to the ground. It was time to stop this now.

As the glass kicker was about to lunge for Jane, Loki removed the suggestion he had on the two men, as well as his invisibility, and grabbed the back of his neck throwing him against the opposite wall. The man slumped to the ground out cold.

'What the fuck?!' the second man cried, surprised by the sudden attack on his friend and presumably wondering what it was he was doing in an alley. Loki smiled a feral grin and approached the shorter man. 'Hey! Hey back off, man!' he shouted. Loki grabbed him by the throat and swung him round, pinning him against the same wall his friend had decided to head butt. He remembered to reign in his strength. He didn't want to kill them, just frighten them.

Squeezing the man's neck sufficiently enough to appear to be choking him, he leaned in and spoke sharply to his former puppet. He spoke low though, so Jane couldn't hear. 'What makes you think I should not kill you right now for attempting to lay assault on this woman, who does not belong to you?' The man tried to answer, shake his head, but Loki's grip was firm and unyielding. When Loki realised the man was actually being throttled, he rolled his eyes and released him, the man sliding down the wall whilst trying to catch his breath. 'I suggest that you take your friend and leave this instant if you wish to remain under the radar of the authorities. Right now we will pretend this never happened.'

The shorter one nodded and stood up, still coughing. His tall friend had begun to come around and with desperation he brought him to full awareness, pulling him up. The two half ran, half stumbled out of the alleyway. Loki wandered after them to make sure they left. At the entrance he reached down and picked up Jane's fallen shawl.

* * *

Jane couldn't believe her eyes. Like a sudden gust of wind, the man she had shunned in the club blew down the alley and took out both of her would-be rapists in short order. She was trying to get her head around it when he chased them from the darkened place and came back with her shawl.

'Are you okay?' he asked her holding the shawl out to her. Jane nodded, unblinking and took the green item. He reached for her hand and she didn't resist. He pulled her out of the alley and under a street light. 'Are you hurt?'

'No. No, I'm fine,' she said slightly deadpan. It had nearly happened to her. She read about incidences like this in the papers, heard it on the news and read it in literature, but she had never thought she would be a victim. Thankfully, someone had been around.

Why had he been around? Now that she was out of immediate danger, her mind clicked back into place and she could look at the whole incident from a better perspective. And she grew angry. 'What were you doing following me?' she shouted.

'I think a 'thank you' is usually customary when someone saves your life.'

'Sorry, thank you,' Jane snapped. 'I told you I wasn't interested in a drink or dinner or anything else, why did you follow me?'

The man sighed. 'I was trying to protect you from them.'

'Well you did, but that doesn't explain why you followed me in the first place.'

'No,' the man said with a frown. 'I was trying to protect you since inside the club. I had noticed that those two were eyeing you up and had overheard them talking to each other that you were the perfect target if they could get you alone. I tried to pre-empt their attempt by sending you a drink and sitting with you at the table. I had thought that if they assumed you were already spoken for or left with someone else that they would give up on their plan. When you declined my invitation to leave with me, I saw them follow you out. So you see? I was merely following you in order to stop them.'

Jane had to physically close her mouth. 'I…I'm so sorry,' she said. 'I had no idea. But why didn't you just tell me what was going on?'

The man smiled. 'I didn't want to alarm you, and I didn't think you would believe me, thinking it just another ploy to get you to leave with me for less than noble purposes.'

'Well, I suppose there is that,' Jane said, allowing a genuine smile to spread across her face. She and the man looked at each other for a short time and they both laughed, breaking the tension. When she managed to stop laughing, she looked at him. She was starting to notice features of him that she hadn't been able to in the dim light of the club. His hair was jet black and his eyes a pale blue-green. 'Thank you,' she said, 'for saving me, although I still think what you did was slightly creepy.'

The man nodded. 'Noted. May I?'

Jane saw him hold out his hand towards her shawl. She gave it to him and turned round so he could put it over her shoulders. He didn't touch her skin this time, and Jane felt slightly disappointed. She thanked him again, turning before he had fully let go of the fabric.

'It's a lovely colour,' he said appreciatively. 'One of my favourites.'

Jane blushed. 'Uh, by the way, I never got your name.'

'John Smith,' the man said. Jane laughed. 'What?' he asked confused.

'Seriously? 'John Smith', that's what you're going for?'

'I don't see…'

'John Smith is an obvious pseudonym.'

'John' chuckled and lowered his head with mock defeat. 'Alright, alright,' he said. 'It's Jasper Lokison, but you can call me Loki.'

Jane raised an eyebrow, but with a smile on her face. 'Loki? Like the Norse God of Chaos?' She had brushed up on her mythology in a big way after she met Thor.

'Just like that,' he answered. 'I was mad about Norse Mythology when I was in school and I identified with the God of Mischief. My fortunate surname made the transition from Lokison to Loki easy for my classmates. It stuck ever since.'

'And were you as mischievous and devious as your namesake?' Jane teased.

Loki laughed. 'You could say that.'

Jane nodded. 'Ok…Loki then. My name is Jane.' Loki flashed a sexy smile and her blush returned.

'Can I walk you home, Jane?' Loki asked pointing in the direction Jane had been heading before her attack. 'To make sure those scoundrals really have gone and don't try again.'

'Sure,' she said gratefully.

They walked slowly, not really speaking, the sound of Jane's heels clicking on the tarmac. Every now and then Jane stole a glance at Loki, and blushed even more when she saw he was looking at her too. She suddenly felt like a kid with a crush, or someone on a first date wondering what would happen next. Her mind began racing, thinking of what needed to happen.

He had saved her life, so she should really thank him properly, but what was an appropriate reward for something like that? If a friend helps you to move, you provide pizza and beers. When a stranger saves your life…she didn't think that would suffice. Should she invite him in for a drink? But what if he thought she would give him more than that. No, he wouldn't expect that of her after she had been so dead set on not being interested in that from the beginning. But simply saying thank you when he walked her to the door and then saying goodbye…was that a bit ungrateful?

She had made a decision by the time she finally recognised where they were. She would thank him again verbally and tell him if he was about and wanted to, she would take him out for dinner the following night.

* * *

Loki could read Jane's inner turmoil like an open book. Her supposed stolen glances were anything but and he could tell she most likely would be susceptible to him now, but he would only take the lead if he needed.

At Jane's friend's door, Loki waited patiently while she unlocked it and turned to him. 'Well, thank you again,' she said with a smile. 'Um, I would invite you in, except, it's not my place and I don't want to presume too much…'

Loki shook his head and held a hand up waving away her apparent discomfort at having to rebuke him. 'Say no more,' he said. He was going to have to do something. And soon. He was not always above just taking what he wanted. The mythology painted him as a sexual deviant sometimes, but he never truly did anything that could be considered rape. He may have implanted the idea of desire into a mortal's head and then had his way with their (albeit dubious) consent, and he would prefer to make them scream in pleasure rather than fear. However, his motives for wanting this mortal ran deep, like a scar, and a promise he had made oh so long ago now was beginning to heat his blood when he was so close. He was playing the good guy right now, but he would step down to be bad if necessary.

Jane continued. 'To say a proper thank you, though, uh, maybe I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night? If you're not busy, of course.'

Loki put a finger to his lips in pretend thought. 'Ah, I am not able to do tomorrow because I have a prior engagement. Perhaps another time?'

He was pleased to see a look of disappointment flash across her face. 'Well, actually, I have to go back to New Mexico on Monday, so Sunday would be my last night here…'

Loki feigned disappointment. 'Well, perhaps I will just have to try and cancel my appointments then. Would you be so kind as to give me your number and I will contact you once I know what's happening?'

'Oh, sure, sure,' Jane said. She looked around and held a finger up to him. 'One moment.' She dashed into the apartment, leaving the door open. Loki stepped in and looked around while Jane was rummaging in her purse for her card.

Jane came back and held her card out to him. 'It's got my cell number on there.'

Loki reached out to take the card with both hands. With his left hand, he cupped underneath Jane's smaller hand and took the card delicately from her with his right, releasing his magic again. 'Thank you, Jane.' He could see her react physically to his touch, the blush returned to her cheeks and he knew she felt him all the way through her body.

When he let her go, he saw her lean towards him at the loss of his touch. He quickly put the card in his top pocket and reached his right hand out to cup her cheek. He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone and leaned forwards slowly. He felt no resistance from her and excruciatingly slowly, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

He would not need to resort to further trickery or magical coercion tonight.

* * *

Jane had never experienced such a physical reaction as she was feeling when Loki kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, nor did it last very long, but she felt like she'd never feel the same way about a kiss again. All too soon, it was over and he leaned back from her, but only slightly.

'N…no, thank you,' she breathed. She looked up into his eyes and her original plan to thank him with dinner crumbled when she saw his hungry gaze. She didn't want to let him go that easily in case she never saw him again. She surged forwards and planted a much deeper kiss onto his lips standing on her tippy toes to reach him.

This was crazy! What was she doing? She never just threw herself at someone before. Did she and Darcy both drink from the same cup o'lust tonight?

He must have been anticipating her actions because she was expecting some backwards movement from him. But he stood firm like a rock. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran fingers through his hair, which she had originally thought would contain quite a bit of product, but found it to be feather soft. His arms felt secure around her and she allowed herself to be swept away by the passion he gave her. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue made entrance without hesitation. He was sure of himself, toying with her own appendage, duelling for domination, and she didn't care if she lost.

She felt him run his hands up her back and pulled the shawl from her, letting it flutter to the carpet and then his fingers were in her hair, tilting her neck sideways and planting heated kisses up and down her neck. She sighed as he pulled one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder and continued the kisses in its place. A hand brushed against her breast and she moaned from the touch. He must have heard it loud and clear because he went back to devouring her mouth with his insatiable skills. He wrapped his arms around her again, one hand sliding lower to her backside, feeling, kneading and the other holding her in place on the spot by the back of her neck.

A noise rose from him that sent a thrill up Jane's spine. A cross between a growl and a purr. 'Bedroom?' he asked, his voice laden with lust.

'Through the door behind me,' Jane answered slightly breathless, not for one moment thinking that Darcy would come back and have need of it.

With her still in his arms, he pivoted round and pushed the door closed with a foot. He then swung back and pushed her in the direction she'd told him. He leaned down to kiss her again, but let go of her in favour of unbuttoning and shedding his suit jacket. He let it fall to the floor near her forgotten shawl and put his hands on her arms even as she reached up and began pulling his tie off. They hit the bedroom door with a grunt, Loki pushing her into it, not letting go of her mouth. Jane managed to finally pull his tie off and chucked it behind him. She felt for the handle and opened the door.

They stumbled in and the door closed with a slam behind them. Loki stopped moving and Jane continued to fall back slightly onto the bed. She lay there, watching him, panting from lack of air from the breath he stole in that last kiss. She watched him, his eyes dark with lust. He smiled hungrily and began unbuttoning his shirt. Jane stayed where she was, carefully kicking off her heels, watching as he finally reached the last button and peeled the white garment off.

His chest was muscular, but lean. He had some muscle definition in his abs, but it was not a body builder physique. She couldn't help but compare him to Thor, but she felt like she'd probably be doing that for the rest of her life.

He didn't take off any other article of clothing and stalked up to her. She shuffled back further onto the bed as he placed a knee in between her legs, leaning over to continue kissing. Whilst his right arm bent at the elbow held him up, the left trailed slowly down her face, neck, shoulders, further down over her still clothed breast. He lingered there, playing with the fabric of her dress, running fingers dextrously over her nipple. She made mewling sounds of pleasure. She hadn't bothered with a bra since she was not blessed with large assets. She wondered if he appreciated that.

His hand left her breast and travelled further down until it reached her hip. There Loki began to scrunch the fabric in slow movements until her dress rode higher and higher on her thigh. When the hem was bunched out of the way, she felt his fingers touch her tights. They ran lower and lower until he reached her knee, there the hole was from when she'd been attacked.

Loki broke the kiss and looked at the ruined pantyhose. 'They're ruined, are they not?'

Jane snickered. 'Well yeah, it cheaper to buy new ones than try to even think of repairing them.'

'Mmm,' was all Loki said before resuming kissing her. She felt his fingers tickle the exposed skin and run the circle of ruin. He then hooked his fingers under the hole and began to pull upwards, the fabric ripping further like a hot knife through butter.

Jane gasped at the act of violence against her underwear, but a disarming smile from Loki assured her he was just playing. He mumbled into her neck that they were ruined anyway and in his way. 'Let me take them off,' she whispered, barely able to think as she felt his tongue leave a wet trail from her ear to her clavicle.

'No, please, allow me,' Loki insisted. He slid lower over her body, kissing her over the dress until both his knees were on the floor. His long arms lifted the rest of the dress over her hips and he curled fingers under the hose and pulled downwards. Jane lifted her hips slightly to allow it to glide unheeded. Loki's fingers ghosted down her legs, gathering the material together, pulling gently until they came off at her feet.

Instead of coming back up level to her again, Loki took her right ankle in his hands and lifted it up to his mouth. He kissed the inside of her ankle gently, looking at her. He placed further kisses up her calf, reaching her knee and then up towards her panties.

Jane suddenly felt very exposed and tried to close her legs. Loki laughed and held her firm, placing his upper body fully between them. 'Trust me, you'll like where this is going. Just lie back and enjoy.' Jane did as he told her and lay back, her head resting on the soft duvet. She felt him place kisses along her panty line, over her navel, dipping his tongue in her belly button. She laughed because it tickled and she heard him chuckle.

She lifted her head to look at him as she felt his warm breath against her core. He took a deep breath and she felt slightly embarrassed. He seemed to take great pleasure in her smell. 'You smell so good, I must have a taste.'

It was disgusting and dirty and it sent an erotic pleasure straight to where he was placed between her thighs. She felt his mouth descend upon her and he tongued and bit the material of her lacy panties. She moaned at his touch, she was anticipating much more when he began to pull them aside.

When Loki's fingers touched her directly, her head fell back and she groaned. As well as those long digits, his tongue flicked across her labia catching her clit at the top of the stroke. She arched her back and lifted her hips up to feel more of him, but he pulled away, much to her frustration. He tutted and reprimanded her gently, putting his hands on her hips to keep her in place. He went back in for a second languid lick, his fingers digging into her when she tried to move again.

'Please,' she begged quietly. She put her hands on his head. He was doing it too painfully slowly. Another lick over her clitoris and she moaned louder trying to push him closer to her.

'Well,' Loki said, 'since you asked so sweetly...'

He gripped the fabric of her panties and pulled them roughly down her legs and off completely. With the same rough treatment, he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and placed her legs over his shoulders. He dived in without further hesitation.

Jane squealed with delight as he licked long strokes up and down her lips flicking her clit with each pass. It was still slow and sensual, but with more urgency that he had begun. When she put her hands back on his head, he took them in one large hand and pinned them against her abdomen. His other hand manoeuvred under her legs and he slid a finger inside her.

It was beginning to overwhelm Jane. The addition of a second finger inside her was driving her towards oblivion. His tongue became more insistent, pressed harder and faster against her, his fingers pumping in and out, curling every so often to brush tantalizingly against her sweet spot and with a loud cry she crested her high and wave after wave of pleasure crashed against her, leaving her trembling, shivering.

* * *

Loki withdrew his fingers giving Jane's moist cunt a final lazy lick. He watched as she shuddered from her orgasm and he grinned. Standing up he began to undo his belt and remove his trousers. He did this slowly to allow Jane to recover. He saw her open her eyes, run her fingers through her hair and lick her lips, panting. His erection, which had been straining for release from their confines, and partially rubbing against the side of the bed, twitched almost painfully when she ran her hands down her neck and over her still covered breasts.

'Take it off,' he ordered as he let his trousers and pants fall to the ground. He kicked them away, his shoes and socks long since magicked off his feet. He had considered using his magic to remove her clothing too, but felt this may have been an unwise move, showing his hand, as it were. Jane complied with his command and sat up. She lifted the dress over her head and tossed it aside. Now both naked, Loki took in her form completely.

She was stunningly beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed from her recent orgasm, her brown eyes half lidded with lust, her lips pink and moist, slightly swollen from his earlier assault on them. Her figure was perfect too, her small but perky breasts in proportion with her slim waist and hips and skinny shoulders. Her dusky nipples were standing to attention, and he felt compelled to lavish attention on them.

He approached the bed and she moved with him. She had been lying sideways across the bed, now she moved to place her head on the pillows by the headboard. He followed her and leaning over her he placed his mouth on her left breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking it gently, his left hand playing with the other. He swapped occasionally until Jane was moaning again, her arms flung above her head with abandon.

He lifted himself higher, his cock pressing against her thigh, the tip just sitting at her entrance and nipped at her neck. He nuzzled her. He contemplated asking if she was ready for him, but a needy 'please!' was all the go-ahead he required. He pushed inside her in one long stroke.

Her cry of pleasure made him smile, and then he succumbed to how tight she was, how she felt around him, her muscles fluttered even with no other movement from him. He knew that he was larger than the average mortal man, and he could feel her body trying to adjust to his size. He didn't wait for this though. She was no virgin, so he knew she would be able to handle it.

He began a slow thrusting, trying his damndest to make this last as long as possible. He may be a god, but he could come undone just as easily as any man. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and kissed Jane soundly, swallowing her pants of desire and he sped up. He pulled himself out to the tip before slamming back in. He did this several times until he felt Jane pull her face from his and made a wonderful sound of delight.

'Loki,' she whispered and he nearly came then and there.

'Say it again.' His thrusts became more urgent.

'Loki,' Jane squealed louder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his buttocks to urge him deeper and harder.

'Again!' He felt her squeezing his cock with her muscles as he pounded into her mercilessly.

'Loki!' Jane chanted.

'Louder! Jane, louder! Scream my name!'

'Loki! Loki! LOKIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

Loki spilled himself inside of Jane, leaning down to bite gently at her neck, hard enough that it would leave a bruise, not hard enough to break the skin. Jane's arms had flung around him and were holding him tightly as she had her second orgasm. Loki continued to thrust through her climax so every last drop of him was milked, riding his own wave of pleasure.

He let go of her neck and pulled out of her gingerly. She flinched slightly and rolled over onto her side, still panting. Loki stood up off the bed and looked down at his prize. The prize he had just stolen from his brother. Oh, how he would be devastated if he found out what had just transpired.

He realised he must have not looked happy when Jane looked up at him and asked what was wrong. 'Oh, nothing,' he said replacing his scowl with a facade of post coital bliss. He sat on the bed next to her, running a hand up her smooth thigh and rubbing small circles on her hip. 'I was just thinking that it's such a pity that you're leaving on Monday.'

Jane tucked an arm under the pillow her head was propped on and smiled at him. 'I still owe you dinner, if you're still up for that?'

Loki laughed. 'Of course.' He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table.

Jane pouted. 'Are you going?' she asked him.

Loki wondered if he would. He, being a god, could make love several times in the night. Perhaps his promise could extend to more than one session. On the other hand, he had gotten what he desired and didn't feel the need to repeat the performance. 'Yes,' he said simply. 'But, only because I have to get up early so that I can try and rearrange my day so I can see you for that dinner.' He was lying. He had no intention of seeing her again. The Other had already started to claw into his mind, calling him back to the void where he was found, the beginnings of his plans taking shape.

Jane nodded and yawned sleepily. 'I understand.' She went to sit up.

Loki placed a hand on her shoulder. 'You stay there,' he said gently. 'I'll see myself out.' He released a small amount of magic and watched as her eyelids drooped slowly; sleep claiming her with little effort on his part.

He smiled and covered Jane's naked body with a comforter from the foot of the bed. He then stood up and left the bedroom, his clothing appearing back on his body as he walked. He closed the door softly and headed for the apartment door. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he lifted her card out and without a second thought, he let it fall to the ground.

'Goodbye, my sweet prize,' he smirked, and then vanished.

* * *

ASGARD

As Sif led Jane through the halls of the palace, her stomach dropped when she saw who was standing with Thor. 'You're…?!'

'I'm Loki, you may have heard…'

Jane lifted her hand and slapped him soundly across the face, all the while hoping he wouldn't say anything about their tryst, although his reaction when he saw her coming down the hall gave no indication that he had recognised her.

' _That_  was for New York,' she said angrily.

Loki turned his head back to her. He grinned. 'I like her,' he addressed Thor.

Jane glared at him, shifting a piece of her hair from her face. Maybe he really didn't recognise her. Even so, her slap had been justified. She hadn't seen his face on the news during the attack in New York, but she knew it was Loki, Thor's brother. She just hadn't made any connection to Thor's Loki and 'Jasper Lokison', the man who had walked out of her life with no intention of calling her, as was evident from the fact that her card was lying on the floor of Darcy's apartment when she had woken up the next morning. She had thought maybe he dropped it by accident, but seeing him now, she realised what he had done was nothing short of calculated, intentional, and she had fallen for it.

A commotion down the hall indicated more guards approaching and Thor and Sif exchanged brief words. In that time Jane continued to glare at Loki, and the wicked smiled that tugged at the corners of his mouth removed any doubt that he remembered who she was.

END.


	2. Five Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events on the Dark World, Jane has settled into life with Thor, but has been having horrific nightmares manifested by her guilt of said events.
> 
> When Thor has to leave to be with The Avengers on a mission, the voice that has been hauntig her dreams pays her a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut. Warnings for non-consensual sex and angst.

_Jane._

Jane tossed and turned in her bed as nightmares plagued her shallow sleep; images of darkness surrounding the Earth, destroying all the light in the rest of the universe. Guilt flowed through her as she once again saw the knife pierce deep into the Queen of Asgard’s side, killing her instantly as her organs were shredded…because of her.

_Wake up, Jane._

She felt guilt for the pain caused to Thor as the blade skewered Loki, but she felt no loss for the Trickster. He had deserved what he gotten on that dark world, despite his seeming ‘redemption’ at helping his brother to stop Malekith. The boys may have devised the plan to fool the Dark Elves into thinking Loki betrayed Thor the second he took off those cuffs, but even in the midst of the ruse, Loki had shown his true hand.

_Ja-ane._

Dropping the illusion that he had cut off Thor’s hand, he rushed to cover Jane’s body with his own as Thor’s lightening fought against the Aether, but what Thor had failed to witness was Loki’s sublimely wicked grin as he leaned over, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he whispered to her: “Look at you…beneath me once more. This is becoming a bit of a habit, Jane Foster, one that I would be glad to repeat over and over again when this is all finished.”

The combination of his low, seductive voice and the explosion of the Aether took away her breath, so she was unable to answer him then, and the rest followed in a blur; him pushing her out of the way of the vortex grenade, slaughtering the remaining Dark Elves, helping Thor to beat that beast…his death; she was unable to follow up on what he’d meant. But it didn’t matter anyway now.

_You are mine, Jane._

Jane sat up suddenly in her bed, panting from fright. That voice…it had recently been haunting her dreams and her nightmares, not letting her have a full night’s sleep in weeks since Thor had returned from Asgard and told her that he would be staying. She had been delighted, of course, and his concern for her well-being was very sweet. But her guilt was gnawing at her.

She had told Thor how she’d felt about causing the death of two of his family members, glossing over the fact that she had slept with Loki before the events of New York and the Avengers (although in her defence, she had no idea who he was at the time) or that he had made it seem like, had he survived, they would reprise their intimacy. And Thor, for all his kindness and understanding, had told her that none of it was her fault. Frigga had sacrificed herself to keep Jane safe, and Loki had done the same for Thor and Asgard. This hadn’t made her feel any better and the nightmares continued. The only saving grace had been that Thor had been by her side to help her through.

But not now. He was away with the Avengers, would be gone for a while, and this was the first night in weeks she had slept alone. She wiped her forehead, feeling the sweat beading there and realised she was very warm.

Slipping from her bed, she padded barefoot over to her bedroom window and opened it slightly to let in a breeze. Her net curtains fluttered, the cool mid-spring British air brushing against her damp skin, causing goose bumps to rise on her limbs, her nipples hardening through her flimsy black night dress.

She ran her hands up and down her bare arms, suppressing an uneasy shiver that ghosted up her spine as she looked out onto the street below her. The street was empty; the voice she’d heard could only have been from her nightmare.

She turned around and headed for the kitchen. She needed something to drink. Grabbing her thin summer robe and throwing it around her body, she left her bedroom and walked the short distance to the small open-plan kitchen, which was separated from the living room by a free standing breakfast counter with marble top. She opened a one of the overhead cabinets and took out a glass placing it on the counter. She then opened the large fridge door and the room was softly illuminated by the glow from inside the near empty receptacle, although from relative darkness, this light near blinded her initially before her pupils adjusted appropriately. She grabbed a bottle of water, twisted the cap and took a long drink from it before closing the door.

Turning towards the counter, she was suddenly faced with a silhouette of a man near her. She nearly choked on the liquid and let a scream rip from her throat, dropping the bottle to the ground where it bounced and tipped, sloshing its contents. She staggered backwards, her feet slipping on the combination of linoleum and ice cold water and she took a tumble. She scrambled backwards before her back hit the floor-level cabinets and she came to an abrupt halt.

The sound of a deep chuckle reverberated around the room. “My, my,” the voice said. “I didn’t mean to startle you so much, Jane Foster, although I must say, your reaction was especially spectacular.”

Jane, if she wasn’t scared before, paled significantly, a cold sweat breaking out over her body, recognising the voice in both reality, and from her nightmares. “L…Loki?” she asked hesitantly. “But, you’re dead!”

“Hmm,” the voice continued. Jane wished the light from the fridge had not blinded her so much; she couldn’t see a damn thing except for darkness and an even darker shadow that was, no doubt, Loki of Asgard…or Jotunheim…whatever he had called himself when facing Malekith. “What was it that one of your great literary geniuses said in the past? ‘Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated’? I believe I may be paraphrasing though.”

Jane’s eyes finally adjusted back to the gloom and she could now see it was definitely Loki, his features looking terrifying in the dark, pale skin and dark hair. His eyes seemed to glow slightly, and Jane gulped with fear. “What…I don’t understand…how…?”

Loki stepped forwards and Jane pressed herself flatter against the cupboard door unconsciously. He stepped over the spilled water, his black boots squeaking as they caught a tiny drop of the liquid, but he didn’t slip. He did, however, crouch down in front of Jane, bent at both knees, resting his arms on his legs as he balanced himself there. He clasped his hands together and looked at her with curious amusement. “Perhaps you should pick one question at a time?” Jane couldn’t respond, and his small smile didn’t fade. “Come now, Jane, surely you can’t be so naïve as to think that a mere spear in my gut would fell me permanently.”

Jane opened her mouth to answer, but her words caught in her throat. He scientist mind screamed that of course he should have died; that’s what happened when you perforated the abdominal cavities in the human body, although biology was not her speciality…and Loki wasn’t human.

Loki continued. “It was all a ruse, a trick to deceive Thor into thinking his precious little brother was dead once more, to cause him more pain; pain that he deserves.” He reached a hand out and Jane shrunk back, hitting her head on the wood, fearful for what he would do.

But he merely ran a few fingers across her cheek affectionately. She shuddered negatively at his touch. Her reaction was obviously not what Loki was hoping for and he withdrew with a loud ‘tsk’ standing up suddenly. Jane looked up at him, his form towering over her. He was holding a hand out for her to take. She simply stared at it for a good few moments before he sighed and twitched his slender fingers with a ‘ _come on’_ motion. With slow movements, and against her better judgement, she uncurled herself from the floor taking his proffered hand and she squeaked when he hoisted her off the ground to stand on her feet.

“Your reaction towards me is hurtful,” the immortal said, turning away from her. He stepped over the water again and headed towards the window of the living room, his arms folded over his chest.

Jane stayed where she was, unsure what to do or what to say. She felt the puddle of water spread to her toes and she looked down at the floor. Grabbing some towels, she distracted herself, picking up the near empty plastic bottle and mopping up the spill. She placed the ringing wet cloth into the sink, and the bottle on the counter next to the forgotten glass. When she looked back at Loki, he hadn’t moved. He wasn’t even looking at her. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

She heard him sigh again, and then he turned round to look at her. She realised she could see him much more clearly now, observing that the lights in the room were all on, but dimmed to a more romantic level, which was odd because she didn’t have a switch that was capable of any setting other than on or off. She suspected Loki had something to do with that. He was magic after all. He was wearing the same Asgardian outfit she remembered from when she met him before travelling to the Dark World. Her eyes looked for the damage in the armour, but there was none. “I want what is mine,” he answered simply.

Wondering why she had been so skittish a few moments ago, putting it down to her lack of sleep, the nightmares and the sudden appearance of the apparent mage, she placed her hands on her hips, her fear turning to annoyance. “And what exactly do you mean by that?”

Loki grinned wolfishly. “Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean.” He fixed her with a very suggestive stare after raking his gaze over her barely clothed form.

Wrapping her gown closer around her body for some protection, Jane took a step closer to the living room, her eyes noticing her knife block placed flush to the side of the fridge, sure that Loki couldn’t see what was there. The combination of his final words to her on the Dark World and the predatory look he was giving her now, the same look he’d given her in the club in New York, meant she knew exactly what he was there for, what he possibly intended, but she wasn’t going to let it happen so easily, if at all, not if she could stop him. She inched forwards more and placed a hand on the marble top, sliding her hand slowly towards the sharp implements. “Enlighten me,” she urged, hoping to distract him so she could gain a weapon.

If Loki had any clue of what she was doing, he made no show of it. “While the cat is away, the mice will play; another of your Midgardian sayings,” he said. He continued, explaining, “Whilst my brother is off with his new friends, he leaves you alone to contend with your dreams, your nightmares, your memories...” He cocked his head to the side. “...your guilt.”

Jane’s finger tips brushed against the knife block and she slowly began to lift her arm up, ready to clutch at the handle of the largest and sharpest one there. “I don’t feel guilty.”

“Really?” Loki asked, mild surprise gracing his features and tone of voice. “I would have thought you would have felt ever so guilty bringing the Aether to Asgard with you, causing the death of the Queen, Thor’s mother.”

Jane grimaced. “That…that wasn’t my fault,” she said with no conviction. She didn’t truly believe it, not when Thor told her so, not when Darcy and Erik told her. She grew angry when she saw no anger on Loki’s face, but wicked amusement instead. He was deliberately goading her.

“Well, no matter,” he smirked. “I didn’t come here for a therapy session. I came here to claim back what was mine before Thor decided to abandon the throne of Asgard and return to you. I understand that he has encroached on my property, and I was there first.”

“I am no-one’s property,” Jane hissed, annoyed by this younger brother’s childish attitude.

Loki took several sudden strides towards her. She panicked. Her fingers closed around the black handle and she pulled the knife out, holding it forwards at arm’s length, trying to steady herself. Loki stopped short of the blade. He looked slightly perturbed and Jane only felt marginally at ease. She shook it menacingly at him.

“Stay away from me,” she hissed.

Loki laughed a wicked, terrible laugh that turned Jane’s blood to ice. “Oh, Jane. Jane, Jane, Jane.” He shook his head and lifted a finger to poke at the point of the blade, almost absently. “Do you really think that this pitiful Midgardian implement would do anything against me? I am a God!” Quick as lightening, Loki snatched the knife from her grasp by the blade, flipped it over, put a hand down on the counter and slammed the knife down with frightening force. The seemingly flimsy metal of the blade bent and twisted against his skin, not even leaving a single mark to show what he had done.

Jane watched as he tossed the now useless item aside, his point made. “Do you not see the futility of your attempt to intimidate me?” he asked. “Not even the bladed weapons of Svartalfheim, specifically designed to kill Asgardian Aesir, were enough to end me.”

“You…” Jane began. She was panicking and wished she had some way to calm herself. “You can’t just come here and expect me to…to…be with you just because we slept together once before.” Jane was thankful that Loki hadn’t attempted to approach her any further. “That doesn’t stake your claim to me, it doesn’t work that way. I’m with Thor now.” She saw his face twist at the mention of the Thunder God’s name. She tried to change the focus of the conversation away from Loki’s purpose. “He thinks you’re dead.”

“As was my intention. And he can keep thinking that,” Loki spat. “You will not tell him anything.”

Jane had been about to comment that he couldn’t stop her from telling Thor, but the terrifying thought that perhaps she would not live to see the blonde again had flashed across her mind. She decided to try and appease the dark-haired psychopath in front of her. “I won’t tell him, I promise. But you have to just leave me, now. I’ll pretend this was all a dream. I won’t even mention it to Th…to him when he gets back.”

“A deal?” Loki asked with a snort. “You seek to come to some sort of agreement with me?” He took a step forwards. “How about I propose _my_ bargain to you? You give me what I want willingly, and I won’t kill you after.”

Jane thought that was a terrible deal, but she wondered if perhaps he was bluffing. Would he really kill her? So far he hadn’t really done anything to harm her. He’d frightened her, but he hadn’t actually attacked her, and if he had wanted to kill her, why hadn’t he done it when they’d last met in New York?

Nervously, she spoke, hoping she wouldn’t incite his fury. “I don’t think you would kill me,” she said. “You have no reason to do that.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure of that, Jane,” Loki quipped lightly. “One’s blood tends to get very heated after such passion, and you have no idea of what I am capable.” But he seemed frustrated and she realised she must have called his bluff. “No, you are correct. I have no reason to kill you. You are worth more to me alive, breathing…” He smirked. “...warm.”

Jane unconsciously shivered, her feet cold from the floor in the kitchen. She hadn’t put on her slippers, having intended only to get a glass of water and return to bed. Loki seemed amused by her actions and she hoped he didn’t take it to mean that his words were affecting her. “You can’t have me, Loki. Not willingly.”

“And you cannot hope to fight me, should I choose to _take_ you _unwillingly_.” He reach forwards and gently took her hand, pulling her back with him so she was out of the kitchen and standing on the warm rug in the middle of the living room. To her credit, she didn’t flinch considering what he had just said. “But, I will give you a choice: if you fight me, I will simply take my own pleasure from you.” He began to circle her slowly. “However, if you choose to give yourself to me…” He stopped behind her, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing himself closer to press against her back. He leaned his head down so his lips were hovering below her ear, but not touching her skin. “…I promise to show you desire the likes of which you have never felt; not with Thor, not with any other mortal you may have been with, not even with me previously.” He used his own face to tip her head to the left, baring her neck. He ran a long single digit down it, ducking under the fabric of her gown and under the slip of material that was her night dress strap. “You’ve only experience the tip of what I have to offer, I guarantee it.”

Jane shivered under his touch, this time not from the cold. Loki pulled the strap down exposing more of her flesh. He kissed her gently, his tongue just nudging against her skin. She knew what that tongue was capable of. She knew what sort of pleasure he could give. And she would never, ever admit it to anyone, especially not him, but since she’d been with him, no one else had compared. There had only been one other person, a man she had met in a coffee shop, but who failed to do more than kiss and thrust. The coupling had been disappointing and she’d sworn off men, deciding instead to concentrate on her work.

Then there was Thor. When Thor had come back, she soon changed her tune, but they had not fallen into bed immediately. He had courted her, showing he could be sweet and gentlemanly. When they had gone to bed after a couple of weeks, whilst it had been an amazing experience, Jane realised Loki had probably ruined all future sexual experiences for her. She decided to just go with it, but she hadn’t yet had the same ‘wow’ moment with Thor.

She was broken from her thoughts when one of Loki’s hands slid down the front of her body and grazed the top of her bosom. She shirked away from him suddenly. It didn’t matter if Thor wasn’t the best she’d had; she was with him now and what she had with him was a combination of everything a relationship should be; mind body and soul. She wouldn’t cheat on him. “No,” she said defiantly.

Loki sighed. “Perhaps I can put it to you in a different manner. When we met before, you declined my advances then too. It was only because I saved you from those thugs that you decided to change your mind, out of gratitude.” He went to touch her again, but she backed off. He didn’t pursue. “Now, I may have had a hand in orchestrating the circumstances to get you to that point, but you came to me nevertheless…”

“Wait,” Jane interrupted. “You ‘orchestrated’ the circumstances? You mean you had something to do with those men trying to rape me just so you could save me, just so I would be grateful and fall into your arms?!”

Loki grinned. “Yes, of course. You were _very_ resistant, Jane. My natural charms didn’t seem to work on you, although, I’m sure that, given I had enough time, you would have come to me soon enough. But I was busy.”

“Busy planning your failure of an invasion,” Jane snapped, her anger clouding her reasonable mind, the mind that would normally have cautioned her against angering a deity that could snap her in half.

Loki didn’t appear to be too bothered by her brash comment and looked her in the eyes. “My point is,” he continued, “that you felt such gratitude you allowed me to bed you. And since then, I saved your life once more, therefore, you _owe_ me.”

“I _owe_ you?!” Jane laughed incredulously. “When did you save my life _again_?”

Loki frowned. “You will recall that The Kurse had sent a vortex grenade our way, and I pushed you to safety. In fact, had Thor not been there to retrieve me, I would have been annihilated, crushed.” Loki snorted. “I have to admit, I did so without thinking, genuinely concerned for your safety and not my own.”

“This after you laid on me when the Aether left me and whispered crude things into my ear,” Jane scoffed.

“Hmm,” Loki recalled, “that too was to protect you, from the blast of the exploding Aether. Another ‘save’.”

Jane shook her head. Loki had an answer for everything. “Fine, I owe you for that vortex evasion shove, but I will not repay that ‘favour’ with my body!” She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling quite exposed. “What even possessed you sleep with me in the first place anyway. What made you go to so much trouble?”

Loki smiled. “Ah yes.” He took a few short steps forwards, herding Jane into an empty corner of the room so she was trapped, but he didn’t go to touch her. “I did it purely so that I can, at some point, make life very uncomfortable for my dear brother.” He leaned forwards placing his right arm against the wall near her head. “I imagine he will be quite upset once he finds out that I have had what he has, and that I was there first.”

Jane turned her head away from him, fearful that he would try to kiss her. She wanted to put a hand up to stop Loki from getting any nearer, but she didn’t even want to touch him. “Okay, but you don’t need to be with me again to do that. It already happened, so you already have your…ammunition.”

He lifted his other hand and gripped her chin gently but firmly, and turned her head to look at him. She did, pleading with her eyes that he would leave her alone. He was grinning devilishly. “I may not _need_ to take you again, but I _want_ to. And I will.”

“Please,” Jane whispered, “don’t do this.”

“One last chance,” Loki said bringing his face a bit closer to hers, brushing his lips against hers. “A night filled with ecstasy for the both of us and then I will leave you be, or I do what I would prefer not to do and rape you, hard, and without mercy.” She noticed that he didn’t mention what he would do to her after _that_ option. He pulled back slightly and grinned.

Jane realised she had tears in her eyes. “The only way it’s not going to be rape is if you leave without touching me. Other than that, whether you force me to enjoy it or just fuck me, it will still be without my consent.”

Loki breathed out through his nose, a short breath, almost like a laugh. “Oh Jane, such vulgar language from that pretty little mouth of yours. It does nothing to quell my yearning for you, only intensifies it.” He searched her eyes for a second, his own narrowing, his smile disappearing. “If that’s the way you feel about both options, wouldn’t you rather choose pleasure?” She didn’t answer him and tried to look away again, but he held her firm. “Oh, I see,” he said with realisation. “You think that if you feel desire that you are betraying Thor.” He let go of her face and she turned it away from him, a tear escaping down her cheek. She heard him let out an annoyed grumble. “Very well. Then you have made your choice, albeit the _wrong_ choice. I am very disappointed in you, Jane.”

Jane didn’t have time to think before she was turned and shoved face first against the wall. She grunted and placed her hands against it to stop from being pressed too harshly into it. Loki was holding her by the back of her neck, his strong grip unrelenting and cruel. With his other hand, he pulled her gown down from her shoulders allowing it to pool at her elbows. He then ripped the flimsy straps of her night dress until they snapped.

Jane gasped and whimpered as Loki leaned in and bit her neck, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to break the skin. “Please stop!” she begged as he did it again a bit further down. This hurt more as his teeth clenched onto the tendon between her neck and her shoulder.

Without a word, Loki kicked her feet apart, placing a knee between her thighs to stop her from closing them. He reached around and lifted the front hem of her dress up roughly, feeling for her sex. Jane suppressed a cry when his fingers found their target, slid them under her panties and dipped inside her warm core.

She was by no means aroused and the fingers did not slide easily into her. She wriggled to try and dislodge the unwanted assault. This caused her backside to rub against Loki’s groin and she froze when she felt him hard against her.

“See, this is what you do to me, darling,” Loki purred against her neck having disengaged his teeth from her, licking gently against the two bruises. “But it’s so very wrong that you are not wet for me. It will make things much more unpleasant when I enter you.”

Lifting her head to look at the ceiling in a silent prayer that Thor might return, more tears slipping down her face, she sniffed. She knew he had only left that morning, and he had said it would likely be a few days before he returned, so there was no one coming to stop this. “Just…get it over with,” she relented, her voice cracking slightly.

Loki chuckled behind her. “Oh, no, my Jane. I cannot possibly breach you without some form of lubrication. I told you; if I had to take you, I would do it for _my_ pleasure, and _I_ would not enjoy a dry entry.” He backed off, retracting his fingers from her and spinning her around. With his hand still on her neck, he pushed her down.

She tried to resist, but he was so much stronger than she was, she found her knees buckling below her. She eventually found herself on the ground, her face mere inches from Loki’s still clothed crotch. He transferred his grip from her neck into her hair and wound her brown tresses into his fist. He didn’t say a word as he undid the lacing on his trousers, lowered them and freed his engorged member from its confines.

Jane knew what he wanted, but she resisted. With a gentle tug on her head, he nudged her forwards and bumped the head of his cock against her lips, leaving a bead of pre-cum there. Jane couldn’t help but lick her lips to remove the salty liquid. It wasn’t unpleasant tasting; she had no aversion to performing this act, but her situation made her scrunch her face up with repulsion.

She heard Loki laugh softly. “Open up, Jane,” he insisted, “otherwise I have other methods I can employ to lubricate _you_ if you still wish to change your mind about your terrible decision.”

Jane shook her head. She would not derive any pleasure from this encounter. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Thor standing in front of her. It was hard to ignore the persistent tug of her locks, but she managed to replace Loki in her mind. She opened her mouth hesitantly and licked the tip of the rigid flesh.

She heard Loki hiss quietly as she took the whole tip into her mouth and sucked slowly. The fingers in her hair tightened and brought her closer to him, causing her to take him deeper. A slight thrusting of his hips and he went deeper still with each movement. Eventually, she gagged when he hit the back of her throat and she panicked.

“Relax, Jane,” Loki cautioned her as he allowed her to pull away, spluttering. “I was just testing your limits. I won’t go that far again until you can handle it.” He pulled her back onto him. True to his word, he set a shallow thrust, encouraging her to lift her tongue, pucker her lips, or hollow her cheeks, which she simply adhered to. She didn’t _want_ to aid him in any way, but hindering him might just prolong the encounter.

It was then that Jane had an idea. He wanted to _take pleasure_ from her, so what if she gave it to him to his completion? If he came in her mouth, that was better than the alternative, wasn’t it? Maybe he would be satisfied with that and then leave.

So Jane lifted her hands tentatively and placed them on Loki’s hips. She briefly looked up at him, although didn’t look him in the eyes. She saw him smirk down at her before she looked away and concentrated on the flesh in her mouth. She halted his movements, surprised that he allowed it, and instead of him thrusting, she bobbed her head back and forth, up and down along his length, taking him deeper each time. She would withdraw if she felt herself begin to gag, but went back to the same depth again to train herself around his shaft. Occasionally, he would thrust forwards as she was pulling back to prolong the time at that depth, but she found after a relatively short time, she was getting the hang of it. She sped up and knew she was on the right track when she heard Loki begin to moan.

“That’s enough, darling,” Loki said softly and tried to pull back, but Jane went with him, not stopping. She heard him growl. “I said stop, Jane,” he commanded. She dug her fingers into the leather of his trousers and sucked from base to tip and back down again, going her deepest yet. The tip of him went down her throat, she swallowed as best she could constricting her throat around him, and Jane felt him pulse. With an angry cry, Loki released his seed and it immediately slid down her oesophagus. Jane choked slightly and let him go. He pulled back suddenly, leaving her mouth with an obscene pop.

Jane looked up at him, watching him pant, a confused frown on his face. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and dropped from her knees onto her backside and backed against the wall, tucking her legs underneath her. She pulled her gown back up over her shoulders, hugging her own shoulders to try and protect herself from his gaze.

Loki managed to compose himself, tucking back into his trousers and Jane allowed herself to relax slightly. “I suppose you think you’re clever?” he asked her, his eyes narrowed with anger.

“You got what you wanted, now leave,” Jane snapped.

Loki’s face went from one of anger and suspicion to sly with a hint of malevolence. “You’re right; I got _exactly_ what I wanted.” He stalked over to her and grabbed her by the hair again, pulling her up. She yelped in pain and stood as quickly as she could to stop him from ripping her hair out of their follicles, clutching at his fingers to relieve some of the tension. “Do you honestly believe I could not have pulled away from you if I had wanted? You are not _that_ strong.”

Still trying to prevent further discomfort, Jane looked at him, her eyes watering. “Wha…?”

Loki grinned. He manoeuvred his grip, which in turn caused Jane to move in that direction to stop the pain, cutting her question off. This way, he led her towards her bedroom. Jane struggled the closer they got. “I am astounded that you seemed to think I would only be capable of one orgasm. It will only take a short matter of time for me to become fully aroused again.” He shoved her onto the bed face first, not letting go of her hair, grinding his pelvis against her backside. He pulled the gown from her body and threw it to the floor. “I am not some pathetic mortal male who would be satisfied with mere fellatio, and as punishment for thinking otherwise, I am taking your choice away from you.” He flipped her over to look at him. “I would, however, like to thank you for being so predictable, Jane.”

Jane realised too late that Loki had just played her. It was obvious that he wouldn’t be satisfied with simply raping her, he would make her enjoy it too, and he had anticipated that she would try to get him off with her mouth, and he’d let her.

Jane felt Loki shifting her so that she was lying on the bed properly. She didn’t fight him, she knew she couldn’t. She looked up at him when he mounted the bed and straddled her hips, her arms pinned either side of her head. She felt utterly helpless and oppressed by his weight. When he leaned forwards to kiss her, she contemplated biting him, but thought this would probably only be part of his plan too. So she did nothing.

Loki pulled only very slightly back when she didn’t respond to him. He tried again, pressing his tongue to sweep across her lips softly, almost mockingly asking for entry. After a few seconds and she still hadn’t responded, he became more insistent, biting her gently. Eventually, however, he grew bored of this. He pulled back entirely with an annoyed click of his tongue. “Must you really make this difficult?”

“What do you think?” Jane snapped.

Loki chuckled and let go of her wrists. He didn’t say anything, but took the neckline of her nightdress in both hands and proceeded to rip it clean down the middle. Jane gasped, too stunned to do anything else. Loki shifted himself off her hips so he could complete the tear. The article fell open to rest at her sides exposing her to his lustful gaze, the cool breeze from the open window once again hardening her dusky nipples. She went to cover herself, but Loki stopped her. He took both her wrists in one large hand and pinned them above her head. He then mumbled something before letting go. Looking very proud of himself, he sat up to tower over her.

Jane tried to pull her arms back down, but couldn’t move. She looked up at them, but couldn’t see any bindings. She pulled again and then looked back at Loki, shocked. Her eyes asked the question and he simply twiddled his fingers, a faint green glow temporarily illuminating the room. Jane understood; magic.

Somehow, this felt worse than if he’d used something physical to tie her with. It just proved that Loki was more powerful than she had imagined and could probably do anything he wanted. He probably would too. And just to prove her right, Loki stood up from the bed, a green shimmering surrounded him and Jane saw his leather and metal clothes all but melt from his body. When the haze dissipated, he was standing naked from the waist up in front of her.

She bit back a venomous comment about how Thor was much better looking physically, but she stayed her tongue, not wanting to anger him, and it would not have been true. Yes, Thor was built like a brick shithouse, but it worked on him. Loki carried his frame well too. She remembered his body from New York, lean and muscled. He hadn’t changed, although her eyes did roam to his stomach and she noticed a faint mark where she was sure the Dark Elf weapon had run him through. She wasn’t sure if it was real or just her imagination. She didn’t ask.

Loki crawled back onto the bed and went to kiss her again. She still didn’t respond so he simply moved downwards, placing kisses on her chin and neck and shoulders. When he went lower and kissed the swell of her small breasts, he added a flick of his tongue against her hardened peaks, then took the left one in his mouth and sucked softly.

Jane couldn’t stop the moan from shamefully leaving her, parting her lips breathily as Loki toyed with the neglected nipple of her other breast in between his clever fingers. It felt very good, despite the fact she didn’t want it to. She was disgusted with herself. She didn’t want to enjoy this and she didn’t want Loki to think she was either. So she closed her mouth and tried to think of something else, something less sensual.

“It doesn’t matter where your mind is,” Loki said as he lifted himself from her breasts as if he could sense what she was trying to do. He leaned over her. “Your body is a finely tuned instrument, nothing can change that, and I know exactly how to play it, to manipulate it into making the most beautiful music. I will make your voice sing.” He lowered his mouth to her ear. “Five times. I am going to take you on a journey and I will make you scream in ecstasy five times. I will ensure that no matter who you are with after this night that you will be thinking of _me_ every time. No one else will ever satisfy you like I am about to.” He nibbled on her ear. “Five times, I promise.”

Five times? Jane wasn’t sure that was even possible. Yes, the last time they’d been together he had made her come twice, but she’d been so completely and utterly drained, and now he was promising _five_ orgasms? Maybe he _was_ going to try and kill her after all. “Please don’t,” she whimpered as his tongue licked her lobe and then grazed his teeth down her neck.

“You astound me, Jane,” Loki purred. “To deny yourself the pleasure even now, shivering with anticipation. I wonder if you will still be saying ‘no’ in a few moments.” He kissed her roughly, forcing his way in between her lips, his tongue playing with hers. This time she did try to bite him, but he withdrew before she could, her teeth clacking together.

He laughed and lay beside her leaning on his side and propping his head up on his left hand. “Do you have any idea how much I crave this? Crave you? The taste of you? The feel of you?” he whispered roughly to her. He ran his right hand down her body from her collar bone using only the tips of his fingers. They ghosted over her breasts and he lightly circled her areola. Her breath hitched slightly as he tickled over her ribs and down to her belly. He ventured even lower and Jane tried to squirm away from his touch, but he simply followed her. “Don’t fight me every step of the way, Jane.” Loki waved a hand over her panties and they disappeared like his upper armour had. He placed his hand back against the skin just below her navel, skimming further. His fingers bypassed her sensitive clit and moved down so his whole hand cupped her sex and he toyed with her folds.

To her horror, Jane realised she was wet. Not as wet as she knew she could be, but his words, his actions seemed to have affected her unexpectedly. She chanced a glance at his face, and he saw a knowing grin there, although he wasn’t looking at her. He licked his lips. “My, my,” he mused and Jane closed her eyes in shame. “I knew you would yield to me eventually, I just didn’t realise it would be so…” Jane shook her head slightly, not wanting him to finish his sentence. But he did, and his voice was low and seductive. “…easy.”

Jane’s eyes flew open as he slipped two fingers inside her like he had earlier, only this time, her natural fluids aided him, and he pushed them deeper. Jane worried her bottom lip with her teeth to stop making any sounds, but she failed when he found that spot inside her. Her voice escaped her without warning and this only encouraged him to pass over that spot again, eliciting another sound from her.

“That’s it,” Loki purred in her ear. “Do you feel that? I know you do. It’s written all over your beautiful face and I can hear it in the timbre of your voice.” His thumb brushed once over her clit causing her to twitch. She pulled on her unseen bonds and once again tried to twist away from him, even though if he did stop now, it would leave her unsatisfied. Her movements, however, only enabled his touch to go deeper, stroke her inside harder. His fingers moved in a constant motion over the bundle of nerves, pressed insistently against her, moving faster and faster until Jane realised she was bucking against him rather than trying to get away. She was, however, successfully not voicing her pleasure, breathing heavily through her nose, biting her bottom lip.

That lasted only until Loki touched her clit again, this time his thumb was moistened with her juices and she was already cresting towards an orgasm. She moaned loudly and rocked her head side to side as the assault on her sensitive nub and g-spot brought her closer and closer to her peak. Then Loki spoke again, his voice rough and gravelled: “Yessssss, that’s it, darling. Come for me.”

Jane couldn’t stop herself. His fingers were too skilled, his voice was too seductive, and Jane was too far along to not oblige. With a defeated cry, her orgasm overcame her and she shuddered and trembled around his digits. She had her eyes closed, but she felt him withdraw his fingers and with disgust she heard him licking them clean. The last time that had happened, she had found it erotic. Now, it only added to her shame.

“That’s one,” Loki said simply.

Jane was panting, her chest heaving. She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. For what seemed like an age, nothing seemed to happen. She chanced a glance at Loki, who was watching her with apparent fascination, and then with a smirk, he moved from his position next to her. He straddled her hips, his hands holding him up to loom over her. Without another word, he kissed her again.

The kiss wasn’t as forceful as just before, it was almost tender, but just as passionate. Jane’s eyes slid closed, exhausted from the initial fight, lack of sleep over the last few weeks, and just submitted. She could detect herself in the taste, only slightly, as his tongue danced with hers playfully.

She actually missed him when he removed himself from her lips and began trailing hot nips and kisses down her neck, chest and breasts, but he didn’t linger there. Loki moved further down and she realised where he was headed. Her hands were still bound by his magic as she tried to stop him. She heard him chuckle against her as he nuzzled his nose against her stomach below her navel and licked her skin slowly whilst spreading her legs wider, bending them at the knees and hooking his arms under them for leverage.

He exhaled hotly against the curl of brown hairs that adorned her sex and then breathed in her scent. “Just as I remember,” he stated. “And I’m sure it will taste just the same as well.” And without giving her any time to protest, he ran his tongue from the bottom of her entrance, along the folds of skin and up to her still sensitive clitoris.

Jane clenched her hands into fists and arched her back as Loki swirled his tongue around the little nub several times, flicking at it occasionally before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. She groaned and pressed heavily into the pillow. She whimpered and mewled as she once again felt herself climbing towards an orgasm agonisingly slowly. She wanted him to speed up, lick and suck harder.

Even with his arms tucked under her knees and his large strong hands holding her hips steady, Jane was able to lift herself, wishing she had her hands free so that she could bury her fingers into his raven hair so that she could grind against his talented mouth. She hadn’t been disappointed in New York when he’d done this to her, but the current situation seemed to add an extra level of danger to the act. He was doing this against her will, yet she wanted to reach that crest anyway.

As if he could read her thoughts, he did exactly what she wanted. He sucked harder. He licked faster. Jane’s voice bounced off the walls as he withdrew only to plunge his tongue inside her. He devoured her entirely until she screamed and bucked and came in his mouth, drinking up every drop she offered. She shuddered each time he flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit as she was coming down.

Loki let go of her hips and she felt there would be bruises there. She refused to look at him knowing he would probably be smirking at her; that he’d gotten her to scream so loud when she had been trying to stop him earlier. “That’s two,” she heard him say.

Glancing at him as he rose from the bed, she was surprised to see no self-satisfaction on his face. He appeared to contemplate her with seriousness, as if he were losing control of his lust. This frightened her more than his usual cockiness, and she worried if now would be the time he decided to simply use her and then kill her.

Loki flicked his hand and Jane felt her bonds dissipate. Slowly, in case her sudden movements incited him to action, she lowered her arms and sat up against her headboard. His eyes never left her, roving over every inch of her. Eventually, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Jane covered her breasts with her arms.

A grin spread across Loki’s face, and Jane was weirdly relieved to see it. “What is the point of that?” he asked, cocking his head slightly. “I have seen every part of you already.” Jane didn’t say anything. No answer she gave would be accepted by him anyway. He would do what he wanted, see what he wanted. She dropped her arms. He nodded with approval. “That’s better.” He began to shimmer again and the rest of his clothes disappeared. Now completely naked, like she was, Loki crawled back onto the bed and grabbed her ankle suddenly, pulling her back down.

She shrieked as her head hit the headboard. Instinctively, she kicked at him to get him off and he caught her other ankle with ease. Roughly, he spread her legs placing himself between them and leaned over her. She slapped him as hard as she could, unsure why, since it was futile. With anger on his face, he grabbed her around the neck and squeezed menacingly.

“That’s the second time you have struck me, mortal!” he raged referring to the slap she’d given him on Asgard.

Jane gripped his hand with hers, trying to pry his fingers away from her delicate skin. “I’m sorry!” she tried to say, but he gripped harder cutting her off. She began to panic that he was going to throttle her until she expired. “Loki…please…”

He let go and she gasped, even though it hadn’t been enough to cut off her supply entirely. “Do I need to restrain you again?” he asked, and although she saw a devious twinkle in his eyes, she got the impression he would really rather not. She shook her head quickly. “Good,” he said before she felt him place his hard cock at her entrance, which, despite her fright that he would kill her, was still wet. He pushed forwards and slid in slowly.

This surprised Jane. She was sure he’d snap his hips and plunge inside her like a barbarian, but instead, she felt him as he gradually filled her inch by inch. When he bottomed out, Jane groaned feeling his hips resting between her legs, grabbing his upper arms, which were supporting his weight above her. He didn’t move for what seemed like an age and when she looked up at him, she noticed his eyes were closed, a look of pure concentration on his serene face, as if he were taking a moment to relish the feeling of her surrounding him.

He opened his eyes, pupils blown with lust and looked at her, and she couldn’t look away from him, his gaze pinning her, holding her there. With a low growl, he began to thrust, slowly, rhythmically, still maintaining eye contact with her.

Eventually he sped up slightly and Jane was broken from her entrancement. Her eyes slid closed and her head relaxed further into the pillow. She felt him lower his head and kissed her throat where he’d gripped so hard. Still faintly aware of that pain, the kisses seemed delicate. Without realising it, her hands slid up from his biceps to his shoulders, and then around his neck as his lips moved to suckle on her pulse point. A satisfied sigh slipped passed her lips.

Jane realised at the same time he did how tender their actions were. She let go and pushed at him even as he abruptly lifted up and off, pulling out of her suddenly. He looked angry with himself and without a word he flipped her over onto her stomach, pulling at her hips until she was bowed in front of him, his hand at the back of her neck holding her down. He slammed inside of her brutally causing her to cry out in pain.

But the pain didn’t last. The room was filled with Jane’s voice, moaning as Loki’s hips slapped against her backside, his other hand gripped her hip hard, guiding her back onto him to meet his forward thrust. Jane buried her head in her pillow because she couldn’t stop her cries of ecstasy from growing louder and louder, and she wanted to suppress them. Loki didn’t seem to mind as he didn’t try to stop her.

This position had always been one of Jane’s favourites. The angle, the depth, the speed and the strength were all contributing to her growing third climax. Jane could feel her wetness dripping down her leg, but despite the over abundance of her juices, she could feel every pull and push of Loki’s hard member sliding in and out of her. He was big, just as big as Thor, although for some reason, even though she and Thor had made love the night before, she couldn’t remember what it felt like. Loki’s rough treatment of her was all-encompassing, causing softer thoughts to retreat her mind. To her horror, she realised she was enjoying this.

She must have unconsciously clenched from her realisation because she heard Loki groan behind her. He’d been thus far quite silent. “I wonder what made you do that just then?” he asked, slowing down his thrusting, letting go of the back of her neck. “What thoughts were running through that head of yours?”

Jane was able to catch her breath and wondered why he’d nigh on stopped moving and if he was expecting an answer. Her thoughts were interrupted when he ran a hand down the inside of her thigh, gathering the moisture there.

“So very wet,” he said, his voice heavy with lust. “And yet, so tight. I wonder; has my brother actually used his prowess on you?” Jane dropped her head back onto the pillow. It was damp and she realised she was sweating and crying. She sniffled and didn’t reply, although she was sure the question had been rhetorical.

And then he pressed one of his slicked fingers against her other entrance. Her head shot up and she gasped loudly. “No!” she cried, and tried to pull away, but he simply gripped her hip harder, keeping her in place.

“He hasn’t?” Loki asked, amusement filtering through, and pressed harder, the tip of his digit breaching her slowly. “That would be a first.”

Her objection had been against what he was doing, not what he’d asked, and this threw her. “Yes,” she ground out to answer his original query.

“Yes, he hasn’t?” Loki laughed, his finger nearly fully submerged in her back passage.

“Yes, he has!” Jane shouted. “Please don’t do that!”

Loki resumed his thrusting in her core, slowly, intimately, but didn’t oblige her choked request. He maintained his finger inside her. “Ah, but you clench so deliciously when I do,” he drawled. “Even tighter.” He sped up, and began twisting the finger, pulling it in and out in time with his thrusts.

The sensation started off feeling weird to Jane. No one had ever touched her there; she’d never contemplated it, but the combination of Loki’s cock filling her core and his single digit breaching her other hole brought about new sensations Jane didn’t think she’d ever feel. She felt dirty, and disgusting, and it felt horribly wonderful.

As he sped up to jack hammer speed, Jane found her next orgasm crashed against her like a wave against rocks. She clenched around both his swollen member and his finger and the feeling prolonged her climax. She screamed into the pillow, biting it to muffle her sounds. She wasn’t worried about neighbours hearing her, but she didn’t want Loki to hear, although she knew that was a futile effort.

When the sensations subsided, she realised Loki was only thrusting very slowly, and he was still rock hard. She turned her head to look at him and he was smiling. “Three,” he said with triumph. He hadn’t come yet, and she groaned. She was so tired. She hissed when he removed his finger.

Jane didn’t struggle or try to fight when she felt Loki lift her up by her shoulders and press her back against his chest, still buried deeply within her. Her head lolled against his shoulder as he kissed her neck gently. She closed her eyes, wishing he would just stop now and leave. A flicker of guilt flashed across her mind as she momentarily thought that was selfish of her, that she’d just come three times and he had only come once, but it passed as soon as she remembered he was raping her.

She felt his hands glide from her hips to her bosom, kneading her flesh gently, slowly, grazing her hard nipples with the pads of his fingertips, still thrusting slowly into her, each deliberate and on point to stimulate her g-spot. Despite her over sensitivity, the feelings were not unpleasant. They were erotic. Loki was now treating her like a fragile lover and she soon found herself moaning with each kiss and touch and thrust.

“From your earlier reaction to my intrusion,” Loki whispered and lowered a hand to her backside for emphasis on which intrusion he meant, “I will assume you have never been taken there before, so I will make you a deal.” He removed his hand and continued his slow love-making. “I will leave you relatively untouched there, as long as when you climax next, you say my name, like you did in New York.” Jane stiffened and tried to pull away, but Loki’s non-grip quickly changed to hold her to him, squishing both her breasts in his large hands painfully making her freeze. He stopped moving to let her contemplate. “Once again, it’s your choice. Try to make the right one on your own this time.”

It was a trick, just like last time, it had to be. Neither choice was good, but one was worse than the other, at least in her mind. Did she debase herself even further by giving him what he actually wanted, which was to hear his name on her lips as he gave her a fourth orgasm, or did she allow him to go where no one else had gone before? And if she gave him one choice for this next orgasm, he had promised her five, so what was stopping him from using her neglected choice for the next one?

She tried to reason with him. “Please don’t make me choose either,” she begged. “Please? You’re getting what you wanted.”

“Yes, indeed,” Loki said, and began his slow thrusting again, loosening his grip on her breasts. “But think about it from my perspective; I either get you to knowingly cry my name out in pleasure, or I get to take a form of your virginity before my brother does.”

“Who says I would even let him do that to me anyway?” Jane snapped. “I have never let anyone else do it. And ‘crying’ your name out in pleasure would be meaningless if I did it without true passion.”

“So, you’ve made your choice then,” Loki stated. He pushed her forwards and pulled out. Without waiting, he placed his soaked cock at her back entrance and began to push.

Jane began to panic again and tried to pull away. “No! Please don’t!” she cried. She sobbed pitifully as the head of his large appendage tried to breach her. “Loki, please!”

Loki paused and she could almost sense the evil grin on his face. “Say it again.”

Jane took in a shuddering deep breath and let it out slowly, her arms resting on the pillow, her head resting on her arms. “L…Loki,” she mumbled.

“Will you scream it in pleasure when you climax?” He placed himself at her core and pushed back in. When she didn’t answer, he pulled out again and slid the head across her anus.

“Wait!” Jane exclaimed and pulled away. “Yes, yes I will!”

She abruptly felt herself being pulled over, flipped and was straddling him. Loki’s back was against her headboard, sitting upright, reclined only slightly. With minimal effort, he aligned himself to her and brought her down on his cock, hard. Despite her wetness and the stretch from the penetration so far, the new angle knocked the breath from her as the tip of his length hit her sweet spot.

Loki placed his hands on her hips. “Ride me,” he growled out, his voice commanding.

Jane wiggled experimentally and caught her g-spot again. She gasped and caught a grin on Loki's face. It stalled her. Once again, she was conflicted. He wanted to bring her total humiliation by now not only making herself come, but shouting his name as well. Would she be able to claim this as continuous rape? She felt more tears pricking at the sides of her eyes as she looked at him.

To her surprise, his face softened and he smiled, almost apologetically. “If it makes you feel any better, don’t think of this as humiliation on your part, because honestly, it’s not.” _Said the God of Lies_ , Jane thought. Loki lifted a hand to her chin and brought her slowly down to his level. “You are beautiful and a goddess and nothing you do could be deemed as humiliating.” He kissed her lips and she didn’t try to stop him. The kiss was sensual and deep and Jane found her eyes slipping closed. Shamefully, she was enjoying the feeling of his skilful tongue dancing against hers. She loved kissing, and the way Loki was kissing her now was sending bolts of pleasure directly between her legs.

She automatically began lifting herself up and then sank down slowly, testing herself. Could she really do this? On the downward slide, Loki gently broke the kiss and grazed his teeth against her right nipple before licking it and then pulling it between his lips and sucking. _Fuck it, it feels good,_ Jane decided, moaned and continued to move of her own volition. Everything he was doing to her felt good.

Placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, Jane picked up the pace, making sure to angle each downward thrust so he hit her sensitive bundle of nerves and she also made sure to forget about trying to keep quiet any more. When it felt good, she moaned. When he flicked her hardened peaks with his tongue and then blew on the wet skin to stiffen them further, she groaned. When he began to match her down thrusts with up thrusts, she closed her eyes and threw her head back with pleasure with each impact. Soon, she could feel her fourth climax building quickly.

It wasn’t long before she lost control of the speed she was going at. Loki reached up and pulled her to him, her head resting between the junction of his head and shoulder, his hands gripping her hips tightly lifting her and bringing her back down again faster than she could keep up.

“Loki,” she whispered and buried her face in his neck. She heard him growl. She knew what he was after. “Loki,” she spoke softly. One of his hands moved from her hip to her lower back, fingers splayed wide in a weird tiny hug, his breathing deepening. “Loki!” she gasped when his other hand moved to her buttocks and a finger circled her unused hole. She heard him groan because she’d clenched hard, and then he chuckled, his breath returning instantly to panting, but he didn’t move the finger inside.

She almost regretted it. She’d been shocked, but it had added to the good feeling she was having. Their stride hadn’t faltered either and Jane was beginning to think Loki was not able to prolong his lust any longer.

Almost desperately, pleadingly, he grabbed the back of her head and gripped her hair. “Say it!”

She lifted herself up; he let go of her hair, and she leaned back on her hands, arching her back. Loki gave an appreciative grunt, his hands resting back on her hips. The thrusts became more erratic and shallow, but Jane’s ecstasy grew and grew. She had been wrong about saying Loki’s name with any sort of passion or feeling; she began chanting it like a mantra.

Her climax swept over her when Loki brushed his knuckles of one hand against her exposed clit. She clenched and shuddered, screaming “LOKI!” to the ceiling and she felt a rush of searing hot liquid shoot inside of her as he came as well, his jaw grit together, teeth bared and nails digging into her soft skin.

She collapsed against him, her legs aching, her pussy twitching from aftershocks and she once again buried her face against his neck, feeling his slick skin against her cheeks. His arms snaked around her waist and she lay there listening to his breathing, feeling the thumping of his heart against her breast and the rise and fall of his chest. She imagined he felt the same physical thing.

After a short time, her skin cooled and she began to shiver. The arms around her moved and Loki rubbed her skin to warm her up. It was a very domestic thing to do, she thought, for someone who raped her. She shuddered with disgust as she felt Loki’s softening cock slip from her body and his seed as well as her juices sluiced down her thighs slowly.

Lifting herself up abruptly, she got off him and tried to get off the bed, but the way her legs had been bent for the last few minutes meant the blood had not been flowing very well and she lost some feeling. She crashed to the floor. To his credit, Loki did try to catch her, but her hand slipped through his fingers. On the floor, she didn’t try to get up, buried her face against her arm and sobbed.

She heard her bed shifting and when she dared to look up, Loki was fully dressed and crouching beside her like he had in the kitchen. She made no move and buried her face again. She heard him sigh and felt him scooping her up bridal style. Involuntarily, she wrapped her arms around his neck only to have him dump her on the bed.

“Stop crying; it doesn’t become you,” he chastised.

“Well excuse me, but I was just raped!” Jane shot back wiping her face with her hands to get rid of her tears. Absently, she pulled her comforter over her to shield her nakedness. Again, Loki made no move to stop her. He was evidently finished with her.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Loki said with a grin, “I won’t be typical and point out that you enjoyed yourself five times, so could you really call that rape?”

“As I said before; forcing someone to have sex against their will even giving them pleasure is still sex against their will, and it is rape,” Jane said venemously. “And it was only four times.” Her eyes widened and she immediately wondered why she had pointed that out.

She saw Loki raise an eyebrow, think for a bit, as if counting in his mind and then a sadistic grin spread across his handsome features. “How right you are. I did promise five, didn’t I? And I always keep my promises.” He turned his body towards her bedroom door but looked at her over his shoulder, his smile still evil. “I guess I will have to owe you that last one.” He turned and walked out the bedroom, his voice echoing in her ears.

“I will see you again soon, my Jane. Very soon.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. This Is What Is Owed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter on it's own, but more a companion piece to the previous chapter, Five Times.

Jane sighed as she lay herself down, stark-naked, on her bed. Her sheets were freshly washed and smelled fresh and clean. They were also cool in the unusually warm British summer night, but they quickly warmed beneath her heated body. She lay back against the plush pillows, fanned her hair out around her and settled comfortably. She switched off her bedside lamp, the only illumination entering her room was from the street light, her windows and curtains thrown wide to let in any breeze that was offered.

She lay there briefly, eyes open, staring at the ceiling, her arms splayed out beside her head, one hand playing with her long brown hair. Her other hand had been idle, but she made a conscious effort to move it. She lightly brushed her slightly flushed cheek, grazing lower down her neck. She tilted her head to expose her neck and let out a small groan as her fingers stimulated the erogenous zone between her neck and shoulder.

She paused to run her finger tips along her collar-bone, relishing the goosebumps that made themselves known as shiver managed to beat the heat and run down her spine. The anticipation built inside her as she brushed along the top swell of her right breast, round the side and then underneath, tracing circles that got tighter and tighter until she reached the areola and finally her nipple, which hardened under her ministrations. She moaned and arched her back slightly, licking her lips with pleasure, her eyes sliding closed. She pinched the nipple slightly and then squeezed her breast firmly.

Her other hand that had innocently been playing with her hair followed a similar, but more direct trajectory to it's partner, bypassing her neck, collar or breast. She slowed its descent over her flat stomach, which she tickled lightly from side to side before pushing further down and reached the curls of her pubis. She toyed with the hairs there and reached lower still, her right hand continuing squeezing and pinching her breast.

Not satisfied to stop there, her left hand dipped towards her hot core, purposefully missing her clitoris, which was beginning to peak from its hood, eager to be touched. She spread her legs wide and her fingers probed the slick heat of her folds. She dipped her fingers inside her and she gasped at the feeling. She pressed deeper and the grip on her breast tightened. She lifted her hand up to her mouth, licked her palm and rubbed the wetness against her nipple, letting out an 'ooh'. At the same time, she slid her cunt soaked digits out and over her completely neglected clit.

“Ahh!” she cried out as she realised she couldn't keep teasing herself. She moved her wetness around her clitoris, rubbing it and the hood gently, opening her legs even wider, bending at the knees and then letting them fall to the bed. Her fingers began to move faster, occasionally dipping inside her again to gather more of her juices to them travel back up to her sensitive nub. She pressed them harder against her, getting faster and faster, feeling the heat building in her core, her stomach and thigh muscles tightening, her hips arching and falling in rhythm with her rubbing. She pressed her head deeper into her pillows, arched her body up and felt right on the edge of her orgasm.

“Oh, god! Oh, god! Yes! Yes! I'm...I'm going to come...I'm going to come!” she cried to her ceiling. “I'm going to...going to...I'm coming! I'm coming...I'm...comiiiiiiiiing...ahhhhhhhhhhh!” Her climax crested and her orgasm broke causing her body to shudder violently with pleasure. “LOKIIIIIIIIIII!”

She squeezed her breast the tightest with her right hand as her left stayed pressed to her mound as she rode it out, lifting her fingers away from her only to touch gently which caused her to continue tingling. She did this several more times until the touches did nothing more than cause her to wince from the friction, her juices already drying on her fingers and cooling between her legs. She gulped and let go of her breast, running it through her hair, which was slightly damp in the hairline. The other hand lay limply at her side.

She glanced towards a dark corner of her room, frowning. “There,” she said to seemingly no one. “There was your fifth orgasm from me.”

Stepping forwards and into the demi-light, Loki's eyes shone brightly. He didn't say anything, but he smiled. It wasn't an evil smile, or a happy smile, in fact, Jane might almost say it was...wistful...rueful...regretful?

But before she could contemplate further, he turned his back on her and walked again into the darkness, disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of the story, there is still more to come...but likely this chapter and the events therein will not be a factor in the next, and I think, final chapter.


	4. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki continues to visit Jane, much to her annoyance. But this time, something changes about their dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Loki's POV and gives a little insight into the inner workings of his mind as he continues to see Jane.

Loki knew Jane knew he was there. She had to know. He wasn’t disguising himself (although he’d chosen to wear Midgardian clothes; his go-to suit, sans scarf in the humid season of Summer in London) and he was staring at her so that when she caught his eye, he could see the flicker of instant recognition on her face. Yet she still gathered her coffee from the counter and made her way to a free table in the cafe rather than aimed for the exit to escape him.

Taking this as an invitation rather than a dismissal, he picked up his own drink and meandered amongst the other patrons and sat himself opposite her. She said nothing to deter him, or anything to him at all, and he sat simply watching her shake the little packets of sugar, break them open and tip them into her drink, she then stirred it, adding a dash of milk and then clinking the spoon against the rim of the cup and placing it into the saucer.

When Jane took her first sip, Loki could tell it was entirely too hot for her when she winced and nearly dropped the cup. With a chuckle, he held a finger out to the white porcelain and concentrated briefly. The cup cooled a few degrees and in turn reduced the temperature of the liquid itself. Still without a word, but with a smile on his lips, he indicated she should try again.

“Now it’s too cold,” she said, her tone flat.

“I’d be happy to get you another one, my Jane,” he said with amusement, even though he could still see steam rising from her cup.

“Why are you here?” Jane asked him, looking everywhere else but at him. “Thor could catch you.”

Loki still smiled, not perturbed by her words. “You say that as if it were a bad thing.”

That got her attention. Jane looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. “Are you finally going to reveal yourself to him?”

Loki lifted his cup and sipped his tea. It was one of Midgard’s little pleasures he afforded himself...that and the sweet body of one hard-headed astrophysicist. “I may, or I may not. Somehow, I wonder if it would perhaps be more fun for me for him to find you in my arms with my cock buried deep within you, you screaming my name in pleasure.”

He watched as Jane’s breath hitched, but he couldn’t tell if it was from arousal or the possibility of that happening and her imagining Thor’s reaction. Perhaps both. “You wouldn’t let him find out that way,” she said, her voice steady, but he could hear the slight waver therein that belied her steadfastness. “You’d leave yourself too vulnerable to his wrath.”

Loki put his cup down. “This is true,” he agreed, although he never liked to think of himself as vulnerable at any point. He could, however, imagine the scene; Thor walking in to hear Jane whimpering, or crying, or screaming with Loki’s name on her lips. He might think she’s by herself, but the shocked look on his face when he’d see his brother, alive and well, and balls deep inside his woman would be priceless. Oh, what Loki wouldn’t give to see that face! But, then he would not be able to complete within Jane’s luscious body before Thor would take up Mjolnir and strike at him with all the force of a hurricane. And, despite himself, the thought of leaving Jane unsatisfied did not make him feel good.

He looked her square in the face. “But I happen to know for a fact that Thor is with his idiot Avenger companions on the other side of the world fighting some...menace...or something…” He waved a hand dismissively. “Nothing to do with me, so I don’t care.”

Jane sighed, matching his stare. She had downed the last of her coffee thanks to his cooling touch and scraped the chair back to stand up. “Thank you once again for your forced company, Loki. It’s never a pleasure.” She smiled sarcastically and went to leave.

Loki reached out to grab her wrist and chuckled when she abruptly found herself in her flat, in the lounge area, him by her side. Before she could react, he backed her against a wall, crowding her so she couldn’t scoot around him and kissed her soundly on her lips. He could hear her protest and felt her pushing feebly against his shoulders, but he knew she would relent soon. She only had to fight and object enough so that she could feel like she’d done all she could to stop him, thereby putting this all on him. She could say, if need be, that she was a reluctant participant. Loki was, for the time being, happy to let her believe she was ‘unwilling’.

It had been like this for a couple of months now. He would show up whenever he felt like it and use her body, although always making sure she enjoyed herself too, even if it was forced. If he was so inclined after, he would snooze next her, but never truly sleeping, not trusting Jane to not stick a knife through eye. It wouldn't kill him, but it would be an inconvenience while he healed. But he would usually just dress himself and leave her with a promise to see her again soon, one that she seemed to take as a threat. Well, whatever helped her get through the ‘trauma’ of her multiple orgasms.

He lifted her arms above her head and slipped a knee between her legs, grinding it against her crotch. He broke the kiss only long enough to sneer at her, "I can feel immense heat emanating from your core, Jane. Could it be that you are actually coming to like my visits?" He didn't give her a chance respond, claiming her lips again bruisingly.

Whilst one hand kept her's secure, the other roamed down her arms, briefly twinning in her brown locks, past her ear where he brushed lightly over the skin there, over her clavicle and to her breast. He pinched the nipple through the fabric of her sundress and her bra, but didn’t linger there. He continued his downward journey until he reached the apex of her mound. Jane made a muffled protest, or a muffled moan of appreciation: Loki couldn’t really tell the difference anymore. He moved his knee ever so slightly so his finger could touch her there.

Jane managed to break away from the kiss. “Stop,” she moaned with no conviction and bared her neck for him.

“Never,” he growled and took what was offered. He nuzzled his nose under her ear, purring at her. “Don’t fight me,” he said knowing she would do the complete opposite. He licked and nibbled at the lobe whilst rubbing her pussy through the dress and Jane groaned, making a very weak attempt at a struggle. Between rubs he pulled surreptitiously at the material lifting it higher and higher up her thighs until eventually, he felt her cotton panties. He lifted his hand and then dipped it below the waistline to touch her directly.

She was soaked, and Loki grinned. “My my, we are wanton today, aren’t we?”

“No,” Jane denied.

Loki chuckled. “And they call _me_ Liesmith,” he said with slight wonder. “You’d make an excellent _Mistress_ Liesmith.”

“Is that...a marriage...proposal?” Jane panted as his fingers slipped inside her.

“Is that an acceptance?” Loki asked her, choosing to play her little game. She thinks she would unbalance him with her words. She was wrong.

“Fuck you!” she spat.

This angered Loki. Why start the game if she wasn’t going to continue? With a frown he pulled his fingers from her and away from the wall, dragging her along with him. Holding her wrists tightly in one large hand, he stopped by her coffee table. He loved this table that was apparently just for putting coffee on. He’d found out, quite by accident, that with him kneeling on the plush carpet underneath it, he was at the perfect height to bend Jane over it and pound into her quite comfortably from behind. Or, if he’d rather have her on her back, his slightly lower height in comparison to the position of her quim meant that his cock was angled upwards and hit her sweet spot every time. And of course, he always threatened to have her in her back passage if she didn’t call his name in pleasure, which was also in the perfect position to his equipment.

He spun her around to face him and with a wave of his hand, her clothes shimmered away, banished to his pocket dimension for later retrieval, as well as the majority of his, leaving him in just his midgardian trousers and bare chested. He then pushed her onto the table on her back. He wanted to see her face today.

Conjuring some soft but sturdy ropes, Loki bound Jane’s wrists together and lifted them above her head. Her arms dangled off the end of the table and he secured them to the legs tightly. She would be able to pull on them, but they had hardly any give, especially not after he then pulled her by her hips so that her buttocks rested almost off the other edge of the table: another happy coincidence that the table matched the length of Jane from her head to the tops of her thighs. Pushing her legs open wide, he then bound each ankle to a leg as well, leaving her splayed out in front of him.

“Simply beautiful,” he mused. Her core was practically dripping for him. “I was going to dispense with any further foreplay,” he mentioned, “but you look good enough to eat.” Dropping to his knees, and placing his hands on her thighs for balance, he leaned forwards and licked roughly at Jane’s folds. He noted that she pulled on her bonds, but she could hardly move, and was delighted when she mewled. Now that he had her attention, he moved more slowly. He dragged his tongue along her labia and to her thigh, kissing gently, nipping with his teeth on one side then moving over to the other, his breath ghosting over where he knew she really wanted it. She squirmed.

He considered marking her, like he had the first night he’d had her. Not in New York, but here, in her flat, when she knew who he was. He’d bitten her shoulder which she had covered with make up the days following, until they no longer looked like teeth marks, just small bruises. Thor hadn’t suspected a thing. He decided that if and when he ever revealed himself to Thor and he stole Jane right from under his nose, he would give her many marks of possession. For now, he would have to be content with ones that faded within minutes rather than days. The thought made him growl slightly, and he could feel his patience with the situation waning.

He parted her lips with his fingertips and darted his tongue into her moistness, tasting her succulent inner folds. He loved her taste, like a sweet ambrosia, he was addicted. And the sounds she made when he brought her to climax this way left his mind reeling. He pushed his tongue inside her as deep as he could go and relished in her squeals of pleasure. He chuckled and slithered his wet appendage up to her swollen clitoris. He circled around the little jewel and looked at Jane to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth open, her back arching as much as she could. He heard no protests now! With a smile he flicked the tip of his tongue directly on her clit before closing his lips around it and suckling gently. He grazed his teeth very lightly against it and Jane’s moan was sudden and loud.

He may not be able to visibly mark her, but he could still claim her. He spelled his name out over and over again, over her folds, inside her, along her clit until Jane was panting so harshly, he feared she might pass out. It was time to end this. Using the flat of his tongue, he licked and lapped at her, pressing harshly until Jane’s cries grew so loud, he threw up a magic noise barrier knowing her neighbours were nosy. A gush of her tasty nectar flowed into his mouth when she reached her climax and she shuddered in front of him.

Pulling away from her, he licked his lips and looked down at his quivering lover. She hadn’t said his name, but she hadn’t said much of anything, so he’d give her that one lapse. He flicked a finger and the ties around her ankles dissipated. She was still coming down from her high, so she didn’t kick out at him, as she was wont to do so on the odd occasion. “Oh my lovely Jane,” he intoned as he undid his belt, loosened his trousers and pulled out his aching erection, which had practically haunted him since seeing her in the cafe in that little sundress. She usually wore trousers out and about, or he would see her in her night attire, pyjamas as she called them, so he’d rarely seen her anything like a dress except in New York. It pleased him, but made him as hard as dwarvian steel.

“Now we come to the main event,” he said lustily. Shuffling closer he nudged the head of his engorged member against her still sensitive entrance and pushed in, moaning at the tightness of the velvety passage. Jane shifted to accommodate him and he bottomed out in no time. “How in all the nine realms can you remain so constricting?” he gasped without expecting an answer.

“Kegel…” Jane ground out, finally realising her legs were free, but instead of kicking him, she lifted them up and wrapped them around his waist to draw him in closer.

“I have no idea what that is, but I like it!” he chuckled, gripping her hips and began thrusting, slowly at first, but picking up speed quickly. From experience he knew that even if he was tightly wound in terms of needing release, he would last a lot longer than Jane, bringing her to several orgasms before he would complete.

She was so wet for him. He remembered how resistant she’d been at the beginning, how much work he’d had to do to get her to this point, whereas now, as much as she would protest and tell him ‘no’ or annoyingly roll her eyes when he came to see her, she wanted this, she wanted him. He had only been out for revenge on his ‘brother’ when he’d charmed her in New York; when he hadn’t been satisfied with her not knowing who he actually was, that was when he decided to have her again; and when he had promised her five orgasms but had only given her four, well, that was a no-brainer and perfect excuse to see her a third time...and a fourth...and fifth...etcetera. But now, he felt it was a lot more than mere revenge. He saw no other advantage in seeing Jane again and again apart from personal gratification.

A plan was formulating in his head and he smiled. He looked down at Jane, who had lifted her arms so her hands were gripping the edge of the table, her knuckles white as he canted his hips into her over and over, the wet sounds of his cock pounding into her tight cunt obscene, punctuated only by his odd grunt and her consistent praise of a nameless god.

When he felt her tighten around him he knew she was about to orgasm again, he slid a hand between them to gather some of her natural lubricant and used his thumb to tease her clit. It didn’t seem to take much effort this way, and Jane arched her back and squeezed her legs around him as she tipped over the edge. Loki listened carefully for his name, but she didn’t call it out. He’d made it perfectly clear to her that he wanted her to scream his name when he was inside of her and he made her come. He didn’t want to have to keep telling...no...asking her to do it. It would mean a lot more if it was of her own volition.

“Jane, Jane, Jane,” he admonished and lifted her legs up to his shoulders. “I know I’ve told you of the consequences of not saying my name in the throes of passion, haven’t I?” He pulled out of her slowly, loving the way she clenched around him as if she were trying to keep him inside of her. When just the head was still in, he transferred her left leg to join her right leg on his left shoulder, pressing her legs together by her ankles. He chuckled. “I think you know what happens next.” He pulled out completely and pushed her legs away from him, holding them straight in one hand and used his free hand to rub the moist head of his cock against her rear hole.

“Loki!” Jane gasped, her eyes wide. He chuckled, rolling his eyes. Her reaction was so predictable. He was about to throw her his usual “It’s too late now, Jane,” when he glanced at her face and, to his confusion, saw her watching him, waiting for him to make his move. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in question. “Just...please be gentle.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. She was _willing_ to let him go there now? No negotiation? No begging? And she was looking at him with cautious trepidation and he was momentarily thrown by it, unsure how best to proceed. As if she was reading his hesitance, though, she gave him a quick almost imperceptible nod of her head.

Licking his lips, almost tasting the gift she was giving him, he nodded back at her, assuring her wordlessly, before giving her a wicked grin when he saw the corner of her mouth twitch, as if she were holding back her own smile. Uttering a small lubricating spell, he pressed forwards, the head of his cock popping in easier than he thought. His smile widened. “Hmmm, now I know you haven’t done this with Thor. Have you been using your little toys in preparation for this, my pet?” Her shocked look and blush told him he was correct and he pushed further. “Oh come now! You don’t think I know about stuff like that? I have been through your drawers and I must say that my so-called brother is obviously not keeping you satisfied for you to have such a variety.” Soon he could go no further and he immediately began to pull out.

“Oh god!” Jane cried when he stopped just shy of the head coming out and pushed back inside a little harder.

“Yesssss,” Loki hissed. “I knew you’d love this.” He grunted when Jane clenched. “In fact, I am almost certain you deliberately ignored my request for my name to spill from your delicious lips just so that I would take you this way. Am I wrong?” Again, no protests. Loki grit his teeth as the thought of her doing this on purpose both annoyed and aroused him at the same time. He decided the fact that his only leverage had been taken from him made him more angry than anything. Now his only hope of her calling his name was if she truly did it because she wanted to. “Well, you may live to regret it, my Jane,” he growled and set a hard and fast pace, ignoring her request for him to be gentle.

But his lubricating spell made the speed he was going irrelevant, his strokes smooth, and she seemed to be enjoying his attack. His grip on her hips tightened though. They would leave bruises, although he decided he didn’t care now. Let Thor find out she’d been sleeping with someone else. Let him find out it was his brother he thought was long dead. Damned be the consequences. Damn them all to Helheim! He just wanted her to want _him_!

“Oh god! Oh god!” Jane wailed.

_Say my name!_

“Yes! Oh god, yes!”

_Say it!_

“Please, there! Right there!” she panted when he moved one hand to slide two fingers inside her empty pussy and using his thumb to stroke circles over her clit.

_Say...my...name!_

“I’m cumming...I’m cumming! Oh god! Oh GOD!”

_Please say it..._

She came and screamed to the heavens, but there was no name to accompany her bliss. In fact, Loki was fairly sure she’d held back Thor’s name. He could practically hear it on the tip of her tongue. With a growl, he slammed into her, aiming for his release. When it came, he snarled like a wild beast and spilled inside her, painting her insides with his seed.

He pulled out immediately, not interested in her comfort. She winced, but he only huffed. With an unnecessary snap of his fingers, he was fully clothed in his Asgardian attire. He was tempted to go full on with his armour, he was that angry, but it would have had little to no effect on Jane. He turned as if to leave.

“Wait,” the harlot said with slight panic in her voice, “aren’t you going to untie me?”

“I should leave you there for _him_ to find,” he grumbled, turning back to look at her with disdain. “I’m sure he’d be only too happy to free you, perhaps not before using you in a similar manner as you obviously desire.”

“What are you talking about? Loki, please let me up?” With a sigh, he released her and summoned her clothes for her, but instead of getting dressed, she grabbed a throw from the couch. “What is wrong with you?” Jane asked angrily standing up.

Loki noted that the throw didn’t entirely cover over below the waist and he could also see his seed leaking between her creamy thighs. The sight nearly made him hard again, but he focussed on his anger instead. “There is nothing wrong with me. It is you who are in the wrong.”

“Me?” Jane asked incredulously. “What did I do wrong, baring in mind that I just let you do something that I have never let another man, or god for that matter, do to me. How can you be angry with that?”

“Do you scream his name when you are with him?”

“What does that have to do with anyth…”

“Answer me!”

“Yes, yes I do!”

“And why is that?” Loki asked throwing his hands in the air with frustration. “Why do you say _his_ name but you refuse to say mine without coercion?”

“I would have thought that was obvious,” Jane said. “It’s because I _love_ him. I don’t love you.”

Loki laughed. “I see. It’s love is it?” He placed his hands behind his back and took large steps, circling Jane slowly. “And tell me...did you love Jasper Lokison when you met him in New York.” He waited for her answer. When she didn’t give it to him, he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head backwards. She hissed in pain. Good. “Tell me!”

“No, I didn’t, but that’s differ…” Another yank silenced her.

“Oh, please do tell me how praising a stranger you just met for their performance in bed is different to with someone you love, or even someone you hate, as the case may be.” He let go of her hair and sat himself on the couch, legs splayed wide, arms crossed, waiting expectantly for her answer.

Jane goldfished for a few seconds before composing herself. “It is different when you’re doing something willingly or being forced to do it.”

“So it really doesn’t have _anything_ to do with ‘love’,” Loki air-quoted.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it! You asked me if I called Thor’s name out and asked me the reason between the two of you. I love him. He loves me.” Loki laughed again. “And just what is so damned funny about that?” Jane snapped.

Loki stood up again. “You think that Thor loves you?”

“He does!”

Loki shook his head. The arrogance of this little Midgardian wench. He smirked, but could feel his anger bubbling. “My brother doesn't love you. He will never love you.” He became angrier with his words. “You are a mere temporary infatuation. Do you honestly believe what you think you have is a love that will last a lifetime?” He began to stalk slowly up to her, his smile gone, a frown taking its place. “ _Your_ lifetime, maybe, and while you age and wither and die, Thor will remain as he is until that day, and then, he will move on to his next wench.” He was looking down his nose at her now, they were so close to each other. “You are _nothing_ to him!” he yelled. “Nothing!”

“And what do you care about how he may or may not feel about me?” Jane asked, her neck craning to keep eye contact with him. “Or is not how _he_ feels about me, but how _I_ feel about him and the fact that I don’t feel anything for you.”

Loki had to hold back the urge to strike her. He bared his teeth and turned away abruptly, taking his frustration out on an ornament (a black cat candle holder) on her mantelpiece. It flew across the room and smashed into a thousand shards. It wasn’t enough so he sent it’s identical twin to it’s doom. He felt mildly better, but could quite easily have levelled the entire room to rubble.

“So that’s it,” he heard Jane mutter behind him. “You have feelings for me and are jealous of my feelings for Thor. It’s not about revenge anymore. It’s not even about taking what is Thor’s away from him. It’s plain and simple emotion.”

Flaring his nostrils and biting his tongue before he said anything, Loki considered her statement carefully. She was wrong, of course. Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong. Just all wrong. Well, maybe a little right. He had never considered taking a long term Midgardian lover, but he had seen himself doing this with Jane, but it had always been classified as ‘stealing her from under Thor’s nose’. He realised, though, ‘stealing her’ was no longer simply to take her body. He wasn’t satisfied with just that. He wanted...needed...her heart.

Taking a deep breath he turned around to answer her and his voice caught in his throat. His anger must have been so complete and Jane’s words so contemplative that he’d lowered his guard, most unusual for him, because standing behind Jane, having entered so quietly that neither of them had heard, was Thor. He was so stunned by not only Jane’s words, but by his stupidity at having let himself become so vulnerable. Hadn’t he and Jane only talked about that earlier.

“Loki?” Thor questioned, clearly unsure if he was seeing a ghost. Jane spun around and gasped, and this riled Loki into action.

He grabbed Jane, throwing one arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his chest and summoning a blade from his stash, threatening her with it, plastering a leer on his face for Thor’s benefit. “Well hello there, _brother_ ,” he snided. “What an unexpected pleasure to see you. I was sure you were off fighting that delightful Doctor Doom with your companions.”

The look on Thor’s stupid face was laughable. The confusion at what he was seeing in front of him was probably too much for him to handle. If Thor could break down what he was seeing, it would look something like this: his brother back from the dead, his brother back from the dead in Jane’s flat, Jane naked under a thin couch throw, Jane naked under a couch throw with fierce bruises on her hips and another man’s seed seeping down her thighs, his brother back from the dead in Jane’s flat while she is naked and with bruises his seed flowing down her thighs AND holding a knife to her throat. Loki could see Thor slowly connecting the dots.

As soon as Loki saw Thor come to the obvious conclusion that Loki had come back from the dead and raped Jane causing her harm and reached for Mjolnir, Loki made a snap decision, one he was sure he would regret, but hoped he wouldn’t. “Well, it’s been marvellous to see you again, Thor, but I’m afraid Jane and I must dash.”

And with that, he and Jane disappeared leaving Thor looking bewildered at the empty space they had just occupied.

TBC


End file.
